Colorfull Of Love (Grey Morning) REMAKE
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP!] Gadis sederhana, anak kuliahan berotak cemerlang, yang tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk menikmati oreo milkshake sebagai menu sarapannya. Minuman itu membuatnya bersemangat, untuk melalui harinya yang berat di kampusnya. / SiBum GS
1. Prolog

**Colorfull Of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : cerita ini murni milik Santhy Agatha dan saya hanya mengganti nama tokoh dengan idola saya...**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Other's Cast**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **Colorful of love**_ _adalah seri bertema romantis dengan kisah percintaan empat tokoh gadis yang memiliki kisah berbedabeda._

Kim Ryeowook - [ Brown Afternoon } "Perjanjian Hati"

 _Gadis penyuka cokelat, guru taman kanak-kanak yang penyabar, yang selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang kerjanya di sore hari untuk memesan secangkir cokelat yang nikmat dan menenangkan pikirannya._

Kim Kibum - [ Grey Morning ] "Sweet Enemy"

 _Gadis sederhana, anak kuliahan berotak cemerlang, yang tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk menikmati oreo milkshake sebagai menu sarapannya. Minuman itu membuatnya bersemangat, untuk melalui harinya yang berat di kampusnya._

Lee Sungmin - [ Red Night] "You've Got Me From Hello"

 _Gadis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit._

Lee Hyukjae - [ Green Dayligt ] "Pembunuh Cahaya"

 _Gadis yang lembut dan tenang, pemilik toko bunga dan tanaman, selalu memanfaatkan waktu makan siangnya dengan menghirup teh hijau yang panas, untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi perkawinannya yang menyesakkan dada_

.

.

 **Prolog**

"Itu dia orangnya baru datang," Nickhun menunjuk dari jendela di lantai paling atas mansion itu , "Dia anak miskin itu, yang dipungut oleh ibu Siwon."

"Mana?" Taecyeon ikut-ikutan mengintip di jendela dan mengernyit, "Sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja? Apa yang

Membuat nyonya Choi memungutnya?"

"Karena dia anak kesayangan di sekolah yang didirikan oleh ibu siwon, nilai-nilai pelajarannya paling sempurna, dan otaknya jenius, meskipun dia datang dari keluarga miskin, dengar-dengar ayahnya baru meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, karena itulah Nyonya Choi memutuskan menjadi penyandang dananya."

Taecyeon melirik ke arah siwon yang tampak tidak tertarik, sedang menenggelamkan diri dalam buku bacaannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu dingin, muram dan tidak tersentuh, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa berdekatan dengannya, Choi Siwon putera dari konglomerat nomor satu di negara ini. Taecyeon dan Nickhun adalah sebagian yang beruntung. Mereka dekat bukan karena siwon membuka diri, tetapi karena kedua orangtua mereka memang bersahabat dan mereka sudah berkenalan sejak kecil. Siwon bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya tidak pernah ada di mansion, sibuk dengan bisnisnya, dan Ibunya lebih senang berkeliaran di luar dengan kegiatan amal dan kebaikan hatinya, merasa bahagia karena dipuja orang sebagai pribadi yang darmawan. Meskipun begitu siwon sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan Kibum, orang yang mereka bicarakan itu tentunya menjadi subjek terbaru mamanya untuk menuai pujian dari semua orang. Siwon mengernyit kesal. Ibunya selalu membuatnya repot, dan sekarang, dia menampung anak gelandangan itu di sini, di mansionnya. siwon harus selalu berinteraksi dengan anak gelandangan dari keluarga miskin itu.

"Tapi dia cantik," Taecyeon bergumam lagi, kali ini mengamati dengan lebih intens, "siwon, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Tidak." siwon mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, merasa terganggu karena kedua temannya itu mengganggu

konsentrasinya membaca, "Toh aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, dia akan tinggal di mansion ini."

Nickhun mengernyit, "Ibumu memutuskan supaya dia tinggal di mansion keluarga Choi? Aku pikir dia hanya akan menanggung biaya hidup dan pendidikannya."

"Kibum tidak punya rumah, karena ayahnya begitu miskin dan tidak mampu membayar hutang, rumah mereka disita oleh Bank, karena itu ibu memutuskan menempatkannya di sini," siwon mencibir, membayangkan betapa senangnya Kibum mendengar keputusan ibunya. Anak gelandangan itu pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan sekalipun supaya bisa tinggal di mansion mewah, mansion keluarga choi. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sebelum anak gelandangan itu mencoba menggerogoti harta ibunya. Semua orang sama, semuanya mengincar harta keluarga Choi. Begitupun anak gelandangan itu, siwon sangat yakin Kibum punya rencana buruk untuk menggerogoti kekayaan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Taecyeon menangkap sorot kebencian di mata siwon.

Dengan acuh siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak suka semua gelandangan miskin pengincar harta."

Taecyeon dan nickhun saling melemparkan pandangan tahu sama tahu, akan gawat bagi Kibum, kalau siwon tidak menyukainya. Karena siwon terkenal kejam dan tak berbelas kasihan kepada orang-orang yang tidak dia suka.

 **GREY MORNING**

Kibum turun dari Limousine yang dikirimkan Nyonya choi kepadanya, dan tertegun menatap Mansion yang begitu indah di depannya. Astaga. Mansion ini besar sekali, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Ini adalah mansion terbesar yang pernah Kibum lihat, yang bisa Kibum bayangkan. Tetapi kemudian Kibum mengernyit, mansion ini terlalu besar, terlalu mewah dan Kibum merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus tinggal di sini. Dia sudah berusaha menolak ketika Nyonya choi memintanya tinggal di Mansion keluarga Choi yang terkenal itu, setelah Kibum tinggal sebatang kara karena kematian ayahnya. Tetapi Nyonya choi bersikeras, dan Kibum tidak bisa menolaknya, Nyonya Choi sudah membiayai sekolahnya, Kibum sangat berhutang budi kepadanya.

Saat ini, sebatang kara di dunia ini Kibum sepenuhnya tergantung kepada kebaikan hati Nyonya choi. Dia masih ingin sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Itulah impian ayahnya, supaya Kibum menjadi anak pintar dan berpendidikan, sehingga bisa hidup lebih baik daripada ayahnya yang tidak mengenal bangku sekolahan. Digenggamnya kalung perak di lehernya, kalung itu sederhana, dengan liontin bulat yang bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada foto Kibum bersama ayahnya. Kalung perak itu adalah benda miliknya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan dibeli ayahnya dari seluruh uang tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan.

Seorang pelayan menjemputnya ke depan pintu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya choi sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda, silahkan masuk, kamar anda sudah disiapkan."

Kibum menatap pelayan itu dengan gugup,"Eh… Apakah Nyonya choi ada di mansion?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng, "Beliau tidak ada di mansion jam-jam segini, biasanya di malam hari beliau baru ada, itu pun kalau tidak ada undangan-undangan jamuan makan malam penting, tetapi saat ini Tuan Muda ada di mansion. Mari saya antar anda ke kamar anda."

Kibum mengangguk gugup, membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil kopernya, sejenak Kibum merasa malu karena koper bututnya tampak tidak pantas berada di dalam mansion semewah ini. Tetapi pelayan laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

Dengan ragu kibum mengikuti pelayan itu melangkah menaiki tangga lingkar dengan pegangan keemasan yang berkilau menuju lantai dua.

"Ini kamar anda, semoga anda betah di sini." pelayan itu membukakan sebuah pintu besar dan mempersilahkan Kibum masuk.

Kibum masuk, lalu terpesona. Astaga. Luas kamar ini mungkin sama dengan luar mansion kecil yang dia tinggali bersama ayahnya dulu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Interiornya mewah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa keemasan. Karpet yang melingkupi seluruh lantainya juga begitu tebal, sampai-sampai Kibum merasa malu karena sepatu jeleknya tampak tidak pantas untuk menginjak karpet kamar itu.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat dulu, kalau anda butuh sesuatu tinggal tekan intercom di samping ranjang, kami akan menyediakannya. Oh ya, nanti malam silahkan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, Nyonya choi ingin bercakap-cakap dengan anda nanti."

Kibum mengangguk, dan pelayan itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan koper Kibum di kamar, meninggalkan Kibum sendirian, berdiri ditengah ranjang dan terpana, seolah-olah sedang berada di negeri dongeng.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Kibum dari lamunannya, dia menoleh ke pintu dan terpana. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok yang paling tampan yang pernah Kibum lihat. Lelaki itu bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan penuh penghinaan.

"Kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini," suara yang keluar begitu dingin, dan tanpa sadar Kibum memundurlan langkah menjauh.

"Kau… Kau siapa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Kenapa aku harus meminta permisi kepadamu? Ini mansionku."

Kibum tertegun, jadi inilah dia, Choi Siwon, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Choi yang terkenal itu.

Kibum sering mendengar namanya disebut-sebut di berita atau di tabloid-tabloid. Choi Siwon putera mahkota kerajaan bisnis Choi Corp yang berkepribadian buruk dan sering bertengkar dengan wartawan. Kibum dulunya tidak pernah tertarik dengan berita-berita itu, dia terlalu sibuk belajar di pagi hari dan kerja sambilan di malam harinya, tetapi satu yang pasti. Choi yang asli jelas lebih tampan dari apa yang ditayangkan di televisi atau di tabloid-tabloid.

"Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu." Siwon melemparkan pandangan mencemooh kepada Kibum, "Kau pasti merasa beruntung sekali karena mamaku mengizinkanmu tinggal di mansion kami. Tapi kau jangan terlalu berbesar hati, aku akan menendangmu langsung dari mansion ini segera setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, karena tempat yang pantas untukmu bukanlah di mansion ini, tetapi di tempat kumuh, bersama para gelandangan sejenismu!" siwon mengernyit menatap Kibum, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi

meninggalkan kamar Kibum, dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

 **GREY MORNING**

"Sepertinya kalian sangat rukun," Taecyeon tertawa geli ketika dia dan siwon berpapasan dengan Kibum di lorong mansion, lalu Kibum hanya membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas menjauh, sementara Siwon hanya menatap dengan pandangan dingin.

Siwon melemparkan pandangan marah kepada taecyeon. "Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya di mansion ini."

"Tapi kau tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengusirnya dari sini."

"Hmmm…" siwon tampak berpikir, "Jangan salah, aku sedang membuat sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?" taecyeon menatap siwon dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Rencana yang bisa membuat ibuku mengusirnya dari mansion ini."

 **GREY MORNING**

Mansion itu heboh, ketika di pagi harinya Nyonya Choi berteriak marah karena salah satu kalung rubi favoritnya hilang. Kalung itu adalah benda yang berharga, selain karena harganya yang tak ternilai, kalung itu adalah kalung warisan yang diturunkan secara turun temurun kepada pengantin keluarga Choi. Seluruh isi mansion begitu heboh, seluruh pelayan ribut mencari kalung itu, dan ketika tak juga ditemukan, mereka mulai saling menuduh.

"Dulu tidak pernah ada barang yang hilang di mansion ini."

"Iya dulu mansion ini sangat aman."

"Atau jangan-jangan karena anak itu? Kau pernah lihat kan? Anak angkat Nyonya Choi yang ditempatkan di lantai dua itu, kemarin dia datang dan kalung Nyonya hilang, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"Betul juga, sebelum kedatangan anak itu, mansion ini tidak pernah terdengar ada kejadian pencurian apapun."

Siwon kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan para pelayan yang saling berbisik-bisik itu. Dia tersenyum. Bagus. Bara sudah dinyalakan, tinggal menunggu angin menghembus supaya apinya membakar Kibum. Dengan langkah tenang siwon melangkah memasuki ruang kerja mamanya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

"Aku dengar kalung eomma hilang," siwon langsung menyapa dan duduk di kursi, di seberang meja kerja ibunya.

Nyonya Choi mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas dihadapannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Benar-benar kecerobohan luar biasa, kalung itu warisan turun temurun keluarga choi, kalau para pelayan itu tidak bisa

menemukannya, eomma akan memecat mereka semua."

"Eomma sudah lapor polisi?"

"Belum," Nyonya choi bersedekap, "eomma ingin para pelayan mencarinya dulu, kalau sampai malam mereka tidak bisa menemukannya, mama akan menghubungi polisi."

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan apa?"

"Bahwa kalung mama hilang setelah anak gelandangan itu masuk ke rumah ini."

"Choi Siwon! Jaga bicaramu." suara Nyonya Choi meninggi, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Kibum adalah anak baik di sekolah, dan dia jenius dengan nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin kau mencurigainya mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku tidak mencurigainya, aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu suatu kebetulan." Siwon menatap mamanya dengan penuh perhitungan, "Kalung itu tidak ketemu sampai sekarang, dan kamar anak gelandangan itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diperiksa pelayan, tidak ada ruginya kan jika kita memeriksa kamar anak itu?"

Nyonya Choi termenung mendengar perkataan anak tunggalnya itu. Benar juga, tidak ada ruginya kan kalau dia

memerintahkan pelayannya memeriksa kamar Kibum?

 **GREY MORNING**

Kibum sedang belajar dan mencoba memecahkan soal aritmetika yang rumit ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan beberapa pelayan masuk, diikuti Nyonya Choi sendiri dan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan sinar kebencian yang aneh di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Choi?" Kibum langsung berdiri dari kursi belajarnya.

Nyonya Choi hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau tidak keluar seharian ini?"

"Iya Nyonya Choi, sepulang sekolah saya langsung belajar di kamar." Kibum menatap wajah-wajah yang menatapnya itu dengan bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Nyonya Choi berdeham sebentar dan menggumam, "Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum dengar, kalung rubiku hilang entah kemana pagi tadi, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sudah dicari, tinggal kamar ini yang belum." Tiba-tiba pandangan Nyonya Choi tampak malu, "Maafkan aku Kibum, mungkin kami terpaksa memeriksa kamarmu, aku harap kami tidak akan menemukan kalung itu disini."

Wajah Kibum pucat pasi antara perasaan terhina dan sedih. Kalung Nyonya choi hilang, dan dia sebagai

pendatang yang datang dari kelas miskin, harus menghadapi penghinaan karena dicurigai. Dengan pedih Kibum mengangkat dagunya, "Silahkan periksa kamar ini."

Ketika para pelayan bergerak memeriksa seluruh bagian kamar, Kibum sungguh yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan apapapun di kamar ini. Kibum sungguh tidak mengambil kalung rubi itu, bahkan dia tidak terpikirkan sama sekali akan bentuk kalung rubi itu.

Tetapi kemudian, seorang pelayan membuka laci pakaian Kibum dan terkesiap. Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tertegun. Di laci baju itu, dibawah pakaian-pakaian Kibum, ada kalung rubi itu tergeletak di sana.

Wajah Nyonya choi berubah-ubah antara kekecewaan dan kemarahan, "Aku sudah berbuat baik kepadamu, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan perbuatan yang begitu tidak terpuji."

Kibum pucat pasi, sungguh tidak menyangka kenapa kalung itu ada di sana, dia sungguh tidak tahu.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_

Kemudian dia menangkap sinar kemenangan dan seringai menghina sekilas dari siwon dan dia sadar. Lelaki itu pernah mengancam akan mendepaknya keluar dari mansion ini. Kibum sangat yakin ini adalah pekerjaan siwon untuk memfitnahnya.

"Nyonya… Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengambil kalung itu." suara Kibum bergetar karena semua pelayan dan Nyonya choi menatapnya dengan menuduh, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di sana."

"Apa kau pikir kalung itu bisa jalan sendiri?" gumam siwon dengan pandangan menghina.

Nyonya choi menghela nafas panjang. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Kibum, kau ikut ke ruanganku, aku harus

mengevalusi kebijakanku memberikan bantuan kepadamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mengecewakanku!" dengan marah Nyonya choi membalikkan badannya dan pergi, para pelayan langsung mengikutinya.

Sementara itu siwon tetap tinggal di sana, bersedekap dan menatap Kibum dengan santai, "Well sepertinya kau akan lebih cepat didepak dari sini, tidak perlu menunggu sampai kau lulus sekolah," gumamnya mengejek.

Mata Kibum berkaca-kaca antara perasaan malu dan marah luar biasa, "Kau sungguh jahat!" desisnya penuh emosi.

Tanpa perasaan siwon terkekeh dan kemudian matanya berubah kejam ketika melangkah mendekati Kibum, membuat Kibum memundurkan langkahnya setengah takut.

Siwon terus mendekat sampai Kibum terjebak di tembok, "Tempatmu bukan di sini, tempatmu di sana di tempat kumuh bersama para gelandangan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jadi jangan bermimpi kau bisa tinggal dan menikmati kemewahan di mansion ini." tatapan siwon tiba-tiba tertarik ke kilatan cahaya dari dada Kibum, matanya beralih dan menemukan kalung perak yang sangat bagus di sana.

"Kalung apa itu?" tangannya meraih kalung itu dan Kibum dengan defensif berusaha melindungi kalung peninggalan ayahnya, tetapi siwon memaksa sehingga rantai kalung itu lepas, dan siwon merenggut kalung itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan!" Kibum berusaha berteriak dan meraih kalung itu, tetapi tubuh siwon terlalu tinggi.

Siwon menatap kalung itu, lalu dengan jahat mengantonginya, "Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga? Aku akan mengambilnya, sebagai hukuman karena kau mencuri kalung ibuku."

"Aku tidak mencuri kalung itu, aku tahu kau yang memfitnahku!" Kibum berteriak, berusaha mengejar siwon, "Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak, aku memutuskan akan memilikinya," dengan kejam siwon membalikkan langkah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang menangis di belakangnya.

 **GREY MORNING**

Sore sudah beranjak malam ketika Kibum turun dari bus. Dia diusir dari mansion itu karena di tuduh mencuri, dan Nyonya Choi mengatakan akan mencabut semua bantuannya kepada Kibum, serta Kibum harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena Nyonya Choi memutuskan tidak akan melaporkan Kibum kepada polisi, karena kalau tidak, Kibum akan dipenjara. Sekarang Kibum berdiri di dekat kompleks rumah kumuh, rumahnya yang dulu.

Dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak punya rumah karena rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu sudah disita, dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan… Perutnya lapar, tapi dia juga tidak punya uang, yang dia bawa ketika

keluar dari mansion Nyonya choi hanyalah pakaian-pakaiannya. Sambil menekan perutnya yang mulai terasa perih, Kibum melangkah ke emperan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Dan duduk di sana. Seperti melengkapi kepedihannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya, meniupkan hawa dingin dan cipratan air yang mulai membasahinya, emperan toko itu ternyata tidak cukup melindunginya.

Lapar dan sakit hati, Kibum teringat akan ayahnya dan menangis. Diingatnya ketika ayahnya pulang sambil membawa jatah makan siang di proyek bangunannya untuk Kibum, ayahnya berpuasa tidak makan siang supaya bisa membagi jatah makan siangnya dengan Kibum, mereka lalu makan sepiring berdua, meskipun hanya makanan sederhana, tetapi karena dimakan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia, terasa begitu nikmat. Ayahnya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidup Kibum, meskipun mereka tidak beruntung dalam hal keuangan, tetapi mereka berbahagia dalam kesederhanaan, bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Kibum selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya supaya dia selalu menjaga hatinya.

" _Kita ini orang miskin Kibum, tetapi jangan sampai kita juga miskin hati. Isilah hatimu dengan kebaikan, maka kau akan menjadi orang kaya di hadapan Tuhan."_

Dan sekarang ayahnya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, ayahnya tertimpa batu ketika sedang mengopernya ke atas, ayahnya berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan di sebuah proyek pembangunan apartment, dan ayahnya meninggal seketika. Di tengah hujan deras ini, hati Kibum hancur mengingat ayahnya, dan kalung liontin kenangan ayahnya sudah direnggut oleh siwon yang jahat itu. Air mata Kibum mengalir lebih baik dia mati saja.

 **GREY MORNING**

"Eomma masih kecewa dengan Kibum, eomma tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu." Nyonya choi mendesah sedih sambil menatap makan malamnya, hujan deras turun di luar, dan dia hanya berdua dengan Siwon di meja makan yang besar itu. Tuan Choi sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri.

Siwon mendengus kesal, "Yah, eomma seharusnya tahu, orang miskin biasanya memang tergoda menjadi pencuri ketika mereka dihadapkan pada barang-barang berharga."

Nyonya Choi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dulunya eomma berpikir Keyna akan berbeda," Nyonya Choi mendesah, "Kau tahu, kita berhutang budi kepadanya."

 _Hutang Budi?_ siwon mengernyit.

Nyonya choi menatap Siwon dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau masih kecil waktu itu, mungkin kau lupa." Nyonya choi mulai bercerita, "Dulu ada seorang pemain biola terkenal, namanya Hangeng, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin, tidak mengenal sekolah, tetapi sangat berbakat, dia sahabat appamu."

Siwon tidak mengingatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan samar-samar ingatan di benaknya.

"Suatu hari, ada penculik, kau waktu itu sedang berumur 5 tahun, kau bermain-main sendirian di lorong kantor ayahmu. Di saat yang sama, hangeng sedang mengunjungi ayahmu untuk persiapan kunjungannya ke Austria, dia menerima kontrak kerja untuk tampil di konser-konser besar di seluruh dunia, masa depannya sangat cerah." Tatapan mata Nyonya Choi menerawang, mengenang masa lalu, "Dan dia menemukan penculik itu sedang berusaha menculikmu, penculik itu sudah menyekap dan membawamu, tetapi Hangeng mencegahnya…" Nyonya Choi menghela nafas panjang. "Penculik itu membawa pisau…dan melukai Hangeng… Tetapi dia berhasil menyelamatkanmu, petugas keamanan datang dan penculik itu ditangkap, kau selamat, kembali dalam pelukan kami."

"Dimana Hangeng sekarang eomma?" siwon mengernyit, dia tidak pernah mendengar pemain biola terkenal bernama siwon sampai sekarang. Kalau dia memang berbakat dan bermasa depan saat itu, pasti sekarang dia sudah di elu-elukan dan terkenal sampai penjuru dunia.

Nyonya Choi menyusut air matanya, "Hangeng… Penculik itu mencabik tangan kirinya dengan pisau, dan mengenai saraf yang paling penting, luka itu membuat hangeng tidak akan pernah bisa bermain biola seumur hidupnya. Karirnya hancur dan seluruh masa depannya hancur, ayahmu sebenarnya berusaha menolongnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dari ayahmu, dia menghilang." Nyonya choi menatap siwon sendu, "Dua puluh tahun kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Kibum dan melihat kemiripannya dengan hangeng…"

"Apakah maksud eomma…?" wajah siwon memucat ketika berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya siwon, Kibum adalah anak perempuan Hangeng, dan kita punya hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga mereka, karena menyelamatkanmulah hangeng kehilangan masa depannya, membuatnya dan anak perempuannya hidup miskin selama ini." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Nyonya Choi berubah tajam, "Eomma tahu bukan Kibum yang mencuri kalung eomma."

Wajah siwon yang sudah pucat mendengar informasi itu semakin memucat, "Apa?"

"Kau yang melakukannya." Nyonya Choi menatap tajam, "Eomma tahu Kibum tidak akan berbuat begitu, dia terlalu jujur dan polos untuk mencuri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mama mengusirnya dari mansion ini?" suara siwon berubah cemas. Dia telah salah paham selama ini, dia telah membuat Kibum terusir dari rumah ini, karena pandangan jahatnya pada kemiskinan Kibum. Padahal semua penderitaan yang menimpa Kibum, semuanya berakar kepadanya! Karena ayah Kibum berusaha menyelamatkannya!.

"Eomma ingin kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, supaya kau tidak gegabah bertindak, dan menilai orang dari kaya dan miskinnya… siwon, mau kemana kau."

Siwon bahkan tidak menoleh ketika tergesa meninggalkan ruangan, "Aku akan mencari Kibum!" Dan Nyonya choi duduk di ruang makan itu, melap bibirnya dengan elegan dan tersenyum, siwon rupanya telah belajar menjadi dewasa.

 **GREY MORNING**

Siwonmengumpat-umpat sepanjang perjalanan, hujan deras ini menghalangi perjalanannya mencari Keyna ke daerah perumahan kumuh, tempat rumah Kibum dulu berada, siwon tahu alamat ini dari mamanya. Ketika sampai, Siwon makin frustrasi, karena lokasi perumahan kumuh itu sangat jelek, dan penuh dengan gang sempit yang saling berdesak-desakan, dan tidak bisa dimasuki mobil. Dengan marah siwon keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan, lalu berdiri mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Kibum di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan alamat lama rumah Kibum?_

Siwon yakin Kibum pasti kembali ke sini, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa, bekas rumahnya bersama ayahnya dulu pasti menjadi tujuan utamanya. Sejenak rasa cemas dan bersalah menyesaki dadanya. Tuhan, kalau sampai Kibum kenapa-kenapa, maka siwon akan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sesuatu yang bergerakgerak di emperan toko di sudut sana, dengan penuh harapan, siwon berlari menembus hujan ke sana. Di temukannya Kibum sedang duduk meringkuk kedinginan di emperan toko itu, bekas-bekas air mata ada di pipinya.

Semula Kibum tidak mengenali lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri menjulang di depannya, seolah muncul begitu saja dari tirai hujan, tetapi begitu mengenali bahwa lelaki itu adalah siwon, tatapannya berubah waspada.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Siwon langsung berlutut sampai kepala mereka hampir sejajar, "Maafkan aku."

Kibum mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku, kuharap kau mau pulang kembali ke mansion bersamaku."

 _Pulang ke mansion? Untuk kemudian disiksa oleh siwon kembali dengan kebenciannya? Tidak!_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" wajah Kibum berubah keras kepala, "Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang kaya seperti kalian, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan dan rumah sementara besok, kau… Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti dan menghina orang-orang miskin seperti aku lagi!"

Hati siwon terasa dirobek oleh perkataan Kibum yang penuh kepedihan itu, "Kibum, aku minta maaf." bisiknya lembut, "Aku telah salah paham selama ini, eomma sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, dan aku menyesal, ini…" siwon mengeluarkan liontin Kibum dari tangannya, "Ini liontinmu, aku lihat ada foto ayahmu di sana, ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu, kukembalikan kepadamu," dengan tak kalah lembut sibum menggenggamkan liontin itu di jemari Kibum.

Kibum langsung menerima kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. _Oh Terima kasih Tuhan! Kalung itu akhirnya kembali kepadanya._

Tetapi dia tetap menatap siwon dengan waspada, "Ke…kenapa kau berubah pikiran secepat itu?" pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Kibum, apakah siwon punya rencana jahat yang lain untuknya.

"Kibum, percayalah, aku sungguh menyesal, kumohon kau ikut aku pulang kembali ke mansion, akan aku ceritakan semuanya, aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang." siwon mulai frustrasi, berusaha meyakinkan Kibum.

"Kalau begitu… Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku lagi?"

"Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Kibum menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku… Aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarga kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya!" suara siwon meninggi, "Kumohon Kibum, apakah kau ingin menyiksaku dalam penyesalan? Kumohon ikutlah pulang ke mansion bersamaku, izinkan aku membalas budi dan menebus kesalahanku."

Kibum termenung.

"Kumohon Kibum." nada frustrasi mulai mewarnai suara siwon, lelaki itu tampak benar-benar tersiksa.

Ahkirnya Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung disambut dengan desahan lega siwon, lelaki itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Kibum.

"Tapi kau akan basah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih kuat dari padamu," dengan lembut siwon menghela Kibum dan mereka berlari menembus hujan masuk ke mobil.

 _Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik Kibum. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung kepada ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu akan tenang di sana, karena kau ada dalam penjagaanku_. Janji siwon dalam hati.

 **GREY MORNING**

"Bukan begitu caranya." siwon mengerutkan alis, dan dengan tidak sabar meraih tangan Kibum lalu memposisikan jemari Kibum dengan benar memegang garpu dan pisau itu, "Begini cara memegangnya, kalau kau salah memegang. Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang terhormat itu akan menyadarinya dan mempermalukanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mempermalukan Kibum, meskipun aku termasuk di golongan Nyonya besar yang kau maksud siwon." Nyonya choi yang sedang duduk membaca di sudut ruangan menyeletuk, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di sana, geli memperhatikan siwon yang dengan tidak sabaran mengajari Kibum tata cara makan resmi di jamuan makan malam terhormat.

Siwon menoleh ke arah ibunya dan mengerutkan kening, "eomma mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tetapi

teman-teman eomma akan berbisik-bisik dengan hidung mereka yang angkuh dan memuakkan." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Kibum lagi, "Coba pegang garpu itu dengan lebih elegan, Kibum!."

Siwon tampak tidak sabaran, pemarah dan kaku sedangkan Kibum lebih tampak ketakutan dengan sikap siwon. Nyonya choi tersenyum, anak laki-lakinya ini memang terbiasa bersikap kasar, bahkan meskipun tujuannya baik, siwon tetap membungkusnya dengan sikap kasar. Semoga saja Kibum menyadari dan terbiasa dengan sikap siwon. Siwon sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan bersikap baik kepada Kibum selama ini, meskipun masih kaku dan kadang sinis, anak lelakinya itu tampak sudah menerima kehadiran Kibum sebagai bagian dari mansion ini. Dari malam itu, sejak siwon menjemput Kibum dengan penuh tekad pada malam berhujan itu, anak lelakinya benar-benar memegang teguh pendiriannya bahwa dia akan menjaga Kibum dan menjadi kakak yang baik.

Meskipun mereka berdua tampak begitu serasi lebih daripada kakak dan adik. Ditatapnya siwon yang begitu tampan, berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Kibum mengatur cara jemarinya menggenggam dengan baik, kemudian ditatapnya Kibum yang begitu cantik dibalik penampilan rapuhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi itu.' Mereka begitu cocok ersama', Nyonya Choi membatin, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin kalau tentang hal itu, lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang muda-muda saja untuk memutuskan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung. . .**

 **Next or Delete?**

 **Thanks for Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

" _Cinta adalah ketika kau ingin memberi sebanyak mungkin bahkan ketika kau tidak diminta_ _"_

 _ **-GREY MORNING-**_

 **::**

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kibum mampir ke _Garden Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Kibum ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya…

Dulu pada awalnya Kibum ragu memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harganya mahal, dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Kibum memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Shindong dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Kibum pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya yaitu Oreo Milkshake.

Kibum sangat menyukai susu, dan ketika pertama kali memilih menu di cafe itu, matanya langsung mengarah ke bagian milkshake. Dia mencoba oreo milkshake, dari susu yang nikmat, dengan whipped cream yang lembut di atasnya, tentu saja dipadukan dengan remahan oreo yang bercampur putihnya susu menjadikan warnanya abu-abu yang menggugah selera.

"Milkshake lagi, Kibum?" Shindong langsung menyapanya dan menyebutkan pesanannya, bahkan sebelum Kibum sempat memesan.

Kibum tertawa, "Ya. Seperti biasanya."

Shindong menatap Kibum dengan pandangan mencela, "Dan aku heran kau tidak bertambah gemuk padahal kau mengkonsumsi minuman itu setiap hari, kau terlalu kurus, mungkin kau harus menambah porsi makanmu."

"Aku sedang dalam program penggemukan, karena itulah aku memesan milkshake setiap hari." jawab Kibum dengan senyum geli. Dia duduk di kursi tinggi di depan counter bar yang menyediakan sarapan dan kopi hangat tiap pagi, dan berubah menjadi bar minuman kalau menjelang malam. Beberapa saat kemudian Shindong datang membawakan pesanannya. Kibum menerimanya dengan senang, lalu menyedot Milkshake itu dari sedotan besar di gelas tingginya, rasa manis, gurih, dan nikmatnya susu bercampur oreo dan whipped cream langsung berpadu di mulutnya, membuatnya senang. Dan yang pasti memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi suasana kampus yang tidak menyenangkan setiap hari. Kibum langsung mengerutkan keningnya, dan Shindong yang masih berdiri di situ beserta beberapa pelayan lain yang menyiapkan pesanan sarapan di meja counter rupanya memperhatikannya.

"Suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Kibum?" tanya Shindong penuh pengertian.

Kibum mendongak dan menatap Shindong, lalu tersenyum sedih. Shindong benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Shindong ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya. Dia lelaki setengah baya yang hidup sendirian. Berdasar gosip juga, lelaki ini kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu dan kemudian memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya.

"Mereka semua masih bersikap sama. Menjauh dan memusuhiku." Kibum mengangkat bahu. Dia memang sering bercerita tentang suasana kampusnya kepada Shindong, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan, Shindong membuat Kibum teringat kepada ayahnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Kau harus tetap semangat dan melupakan mereka." Shindong tersenyum bijaksana seperti biasanya, "Sebenci-bencinya orang kepadamu, hidupmu adalah hidupmu, jadi teruslah melangkah maju."

Kibum menatap Shindong dengan senyum tulus, 'Terima kasih, Shindong... Aku senang berbagi cerita kepadamu, kau benarbenar mirip ayahku," gumamnya malu-malu.

Shindong tertawa mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau memujiku karena ingin mendapatkan milkshake gratis?" godanya sambil tergelak, "Bersemangatlah! Oke. Aku harus kesana dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." setelah melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, Shindong membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Kibum sendiri, menikmati oreo milkshakenya.

"Mereka menghebohkannya di kampusnya." Nickhun melirik ke arah Siwon, "Adikku yang cerita. Banyak yang memusuhi dan merendahkannya karena menganggapnya tak sederajat."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannnya dari buku yang dibacanya, "Siapa yang berani memusuhi Kibum di kampus?"

"Hampir semuanya," gumam Nickhun, "Yah sudah biasa terjadi kalau anak-anak keluarga kaya, di kampus khusus keluarga kaya akan merasa terganggu kalau tiba-tiba ada anak miskin yang naik status menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Dulu Kibum hanyalah anak biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sana, sekarang posisinya tentu berbeda, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi, tinggal di mansion ini. Tentu saja permusuhan ini tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ada. Anak itu tidak punya teman sama sekali."

"Dan bagaimana Kibum? Apakah adikmu bisa mengawasinya?"

"Yoora tidak tahu," gumam Nickhun menyebut nama adiknya, "Dia satu tingkat di atas Kibum jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya terus menerus, menurutnya, Kibum biasa saja menghadapi semuanya, tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perlakukan macam itu."

Siwon tercenung, "Apakah menurutmu dia butuh bantuanku?"

"Menurutku dia tidak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa." Nickhun tersenyum kagum, "Dia bisa menghadapimu dan mengalahkanmu, dan menurutku teman-teman di kampusnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu."

Kibum duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal milik keluarga Choi ini. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Dulu ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa dari nyonya Choi, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya. Tetapi sekarang, ketika kabar bahwa dia tinggal dan diangkat anak oleh Nyonya Choi di mansionnya sudah menyebar. Aura permusuhan itu terasa lebih kental dan menguar di udara meskipun makin tertahankan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Sapaan manis itu membuat Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Kibum mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Kim Hyeji." perempuan cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya dankibum membalas. Kemudian Hyeji meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Kibum dan tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Aku baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi eomma sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." dia tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu, Kibum dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya."

Kibum menatap Hyeji yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," gumamnya lembut.

Hyeji menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, "Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan."

Kibum tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeras kepalaan Hyeji, "Terima kasih Hyeji, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" Siwon menyambut Kibum di ballroom mansion mereka, dengan gayanya yang elegan dan tetap tampan. Lelaki itu sekarang memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Jonathan dan menjalankannya dengan baik. Karena kesibukannya, sangat jarang Siwon berada di rumah sore-sore begini.

Kibum menatap Siwon dan mencoba tersenyum. Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang baik. Siwon benarbenar

melaksanakan janjinya untuk bersikap baik kepada Kibum di rumah ini, meskipun kadang lelaki itu masih menyimpan arogansi dan sikap kasarnya.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Kibum pelan.

"Aku dengar mereka memusuhimu."

"Mereka memusuhiku sejak awal, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Siwon."

"Kau adikku." suara Siwon terdengar keras, "Mereka tidak boleh memusuhimu, itu penghinaan terhadap keluarga Choi."

Kibum meringis mendengar suara mengancam Siwon, dia takut lelaki itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seperti memaksa semua orang berteman dengannya misalnya. Kibum berpikir itu bukan ide baik. Teman-temannya tidak bisa dipaksa menerimanya, ketika mereka dipaksa, yang timbul nanti adalah permusuhan yang lebih mendalam.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atas nama keluarga Choi." Kibum menyela dengan waspada, "Berjanjilah."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya marah, "Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku suka, tidak perlu diatur-atur olehmu."

"Kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau, selama itu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku." Kibum mengeluarkan senjatanya, menatap Siwon dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku Siwon, tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadaku."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah mengucapkan janji itu, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, aku bahkan membantumu supaya tidak dimusuhi di kampus. Aku akan memperingatkan dewan sekolah supaya memperingatkan teman-temanmu atas perlakukan mereka kepadamu, mereka harus bersikap baik kepada adikku."

"Kau hanya akan menghina mereka dan memaksa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Oh ya, mereka mungkin akan bersikap baik kepadaku, tetapi mereka akan semakin membenciku."

Siwon mengernyit, "Kau harusnya tahu Kibum, kami para orang kaya tidak peduli apa yang ada di hati semua orang. Yang penting mereka bersikap baik dan menghormati kami."

Kibum menghela nafas, "Tetapi aku bukan orang kaya Siwon, aku tidak mau orang berbuat baik kepadaku dengan menjilat atau kebaikan palsu, tetapi di belakangnya menanam kebencian." lalu Kibum teringat kepada Hyeji, "Lagipula akhirnya aku punya seorang teman."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Kim Hyeji, dari keluarga Kim, dulu dia sekolah di London, dan baru pindah kemari di awal bulan, dia berkata bahwa sikap semua orang yang memusuhiku hanya karena harta adalah konyol dan dia bersedia berteman denganku." Kibum terkekeh kembali mengingat kata-kata Hyeji dan kedekatan mereka setelahnya, mereka cocok mengobrol bersama dan sepertinya benar-benar bisa bersahabat, "Aku senang menemukan orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit seperti Hyeji."

"Aku juga orang kaya yang tidak berpikiran sempit," sela Siwon sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai.

"Oh ya?" Kibum menatap Siwon menantang, "Kau adalah orang kaya yang berpikiran paling sempit yang pernah kukenal Choi Siwon!"

Siwon terkekeh, mencoba kelihatan tersinggung, "Aku hanya berpikiran sempit kepada orang-orang tertentu saja." Kibum mendengus, "Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Kibum. Tentang Hyeji itu, kau harus memahami motif dibalik keputusannya menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku tahu Hyeji orang yang tulus." jawab Kibum yakin.

Siwon mengernyit menatap Kibum.

' _Hyeji, kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?'_

"Namanya Kim Hyeji, dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal itu. Pantas aku merasa dia tidak asing," Siwon duduk di depan meja kantor sang eomma. Sang ibu yang dari tadi tampak menelusuri pekerjaannya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Dan kalau eomma boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tertarik kepadanya?"

Siwon mengerutkan alis, "Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Kibum di kampusnya."

Sang eomma menumpukan jemarinya di dagunya, "Dan menurutmu itu aneh? Apakah kau tidak bisa berpandangan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar tulus?"

"Itu aneh karena dia tiba-tiba mucul setelah sekian lama."

Nyonya Choi tersenyum, "Mungkin memang kebetulan yang aneh..." sang eomma melepas kacamatanya di meja dan menatap Siwon, " Kim Hyeji adalah perempuan yang pernah ditunangkan kepadamu sejak kau dilahirkan. Itu adalah salah satu janji antara kakekmu dengan kakek Hyeji."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kau punya tunangan sejak kecil. Tetapi karena Hyeji tubuhnya lemah, dia dirawat di London dan bersekolah di sana sejak kecil. Dia seumuran denganmu, tetapi karena sakitnya dia terlambat bersekolah, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa setingkat dengan Kibum. Dan karena dia sejak kecil di London-lah, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kenapa eomma tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Karena hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi, sebab ketika usiamu lima tahun setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan itu, appamu membatalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti eomma bilang tadi, itu adalah janji yang dibuat oleh kakekmu dengan kakek Hyeji, eomma tidak tahu alasan appamu membatalkannya, mungkin dia berpikiran kalau kesepakatan itu tidak relevan lagi di jalan sekarang, appamu adalah orang yang berpandangan modern… Kau bisa menanyakan alasan pastinya nanti kalau dia sudah pulang dari Eropa."

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya makin dalam. Entah kenapa dia merasa bukanlah suatu kebetulan Hyeji muncul di kehidupan mereka dan menjadi sahabat Kibum.

Kibum melangkah di balkon sambil menghirup udara segar yang berhembus dari luar, rasanya dingin, menyejukkan dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu damai berdiri di sini. Dipegangnya kalung pemberian dari mendiang sang ayah dan tersenyum. Sang ayah pasti senang melihatnya diurus di sini. Kibum tidak pernah menyalahkan ayanya karena hidup miskin. Kibum tidak menyalahkan ayanya karena kehilangan bakat di jemarinya yang membuatnya terpuruk menjadi seorang buruh bangunan.

Mereka memang miskin, tetapi mereka bahagia, hidup dengan penuh cinta di rumah mereka yang kecil tetapi hangat. Tidak perlu takut akan niat lain di balik kebaikan orangorang, karena mereka tidak punya apapun untuk diincar. Kehidupan di masa itu biarpun sulit dan berkekurangan, tetapi terasa menyenangkan karena kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

Suara alunan biola membuat Kibum teralih dari lamunannya, suara itu terdengar dekat dari sini, dari ruang keluarga. Alunannnya begitu indah, memainkan musik yang menyayat hati, terbawa oleh hembusan angin merasuk hingga ke jiwa. Kibum berdiri dengan ragu di ruang keluarga, lalu melangkah masuk. Ada seorang lelaki sedang memainkan biola di tengah ruangan, lelaki yang tampan dan sepertinya seumuran dengan Siwon.

' _Siapa lelaki ini?'_ Lelaki itu menyelesaikan alunan lagunya dengan nada pedih yang semakin pelan, menyisakan kesesakan bagi yang mendengarkan, karena terbawa oleh kesedihan nadanya. Lalu berhenti, menghela napas, dan menatap Kibum, seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Kibum di sana.

"Hai." lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dengan anggun di meja, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti Kibum, kenalkan aku Taecyeon," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan gugup Kibum membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Aku sudah lama melihatmu, bahkan sejak kau datang pertama kali ke mansion ini, aku salah satu sahabat Siwon," senyum lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Tetapi baru sekarang aku berkesempatan berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah curiga kau tak tahan untuk memainkan biola dari koleksi appa," suara Siwon menyela di pintu, lelaki itu melangkah masuk, dan kemudian berdiri tertegun, mengernyit kepada Kibum dan Taecyeon yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Kibum?"

Taecyeon tersenyum kepada Siwon, "Dia mengikuti alunan permainan biolaku dan masuk ke sini, ah, aku harus pergi." Taecyeon melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku biola itu Siwon," sebelum keluar, Teacyeon mengedipkan matanya kepada Kibum.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tajam, "Jangan berhubungan dengan Taecyeon, jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, pokoknya jangan sampai kau berinteraksi dengannya."

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia benci perempuan." Taecyeon menatap Kibum dengan serius, "Dia dipanggil sebagai penghancur hati perempuan, semuanya. Tidak peduli tua atau muda, bersuami atau lajang, semua akan dihanyutkan dalam pesonanya untuk kemudian dihancurkan. Dia menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam kepada ibu kandungnya yang meninggalkannya, lalu melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan. Jangan pernah dekati dia atau kau akan menjadi korbannya."

Kibum menghela napas, sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Kalau memang benar deskripsi Siwon tentang Taecyeon, dia pasti akan menghindarinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat Taecyeon tadi, perasaan aneh yang akrab, seolah-olah dia telah mengenal Taecyeon sebelumnya.

"Keadaannya makin buruk ya." Hyeji duduk di sebelah Kibum di kelas sambil menatap ke sekeliling, beberapa orang tampak langsung berbisik-bisik melihat Hyeji mendekati Kibum. Kibum menoleh ke arah Hyeji dan tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Hyeji terkekeh, "Pendapat orang-orang yang picik dan dangkal sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Aku senang dengan yang kulakukan, lagi pula aku dulu sama sepertimu, tidak punya teman."

Kibum menoleh ke arah Hyeji dan menatap dengan tertarik, "Benarkah?" Mana mungkin orang secantikmu dan tampak jelas dari keluarga berkelas bisa merasakan tidak punya teman?"

"Aku dulu sering sakit-sakitan dan tinggal kelas. Pada akhirnya aku harus diam di dalam rumah dan menjalani perawatan." Mata Hyeji menerawang jauh, "Dan kemudian teman-temanku hanyalah para dokter dan perawat yang hilir mudik."

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan sakit yang penting." Hyeji memalingkan muka dan menatap buku di tangannya, "Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, dan aku masih tidak suka membicarakannya." lalu perempuan itu menatap Kibum dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu bening, "Maafkan ya."

Kibum langsung luluh dan tersenyum pengertian pada Hyeji, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah

sembuh."

"Ya. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Kibum." jawab Hyeji, setengah berbisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Review pleaseee... ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

" _Cinta terpendam adalah cinta yang paling sulit dipadamkan_ _"_

 **-GREY MORNING-**

"Kau sedang apa?" Siwon tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan mendapati Kibum sedang memanaskan sesuatu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya di panci, lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan melangkah memasuki dapur, mendekat ke arah kompor, kemudian mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Kibum menoleh dan menatap Siwon dengan malu, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergoki Siwon di dapur selarut ini. "Ini biji vanilla yang direbus bersama susu putih cair."

"Untuk minuman?"

"Ya." Kibum mengalihkan pandangan ke panci, airnya belum mendidih tetapi sudah tampak makin menghangat, Kibum harus mengaduknya karena kalau sampai airnya mendidih dan tidak diaduk busanya akan naik dan tumpah dari panci, "Aku biasa meminumnya kalau sedang tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau bisa meminta pelayan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak." Kibum bergumam, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, mereka semua sudah beristirahat, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Kibum." suara Siwon berubah tajam, khas dikeluarkannya ketika dia merasa jengkel kepada Kibum, "Para pelayan di mansion ini dibayar untuk melayani majikannya. Dan kau adalah anggota keluarga ini, salah satu majikan mereka."

"Ya… Aku tahu… Hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat malam."

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala Kibum. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursi kayu di depan meja kayu besar yang ada di dapur itu. Susu itu sudah mengeluarkan aroma harum yang khas, aroma wangi vanilla dan gurihnya susu menguar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa tidur? Kenapa?" Kenapa Siwon tidak pergi saja dan membiarkan Kibum memasak susu vanilla hangatnya dengan tenang? Kibum membatin dalam hati. Tetapi kemudian menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kadang-kadang aku memang susah tidur, terjadi begitu saja. Tidak bisa dijelaskan kenapa."

"Hmmm." Siwon menaruh tanganya di meja, "Karena banyak masalah di kampus?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Susu di panci sudah mendidih dan Kibum mematikan kompor. Ketika akan menuang ke mug, dia menyadari bahwa isinya cukup banyak. "Kau mau?" tanyanya menawarkan ke Siwon.

"Mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang susah tidur." lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sangat jarang muncul di wajahnya yang angkuh itu. "Karena aku mendengar selain si Hyeji itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku kuliah bukan untuk berteman, tetapi menyelesaikan pendidikanku sehingga aku bisa segera mencari pekerjaan." Kibum menuang susu vanilla itu ke dua mug, menyaring isinya supaya biji vanilla tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mug. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Siwon. Dia lalu meletakkan mug itu di depan Siwon. Lelaki itu langsung meraihnya dan menghirup aromanya, belum bisa mencicipinya karena masih panas sekali.

"Duduklah." Siwon menatap Kibum tak terbantahkan, meskipun sebenarnya Kibum sangat ingin kembali ke kamarnya sendirian, dia akhirnya duduk di kursi kayu itu, di depan Siwon.

"Dari kata-katamu, sepertinya kau ingin segera mencari pekerjaan."

"Ya. Supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Nyonya Choi lagi." Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau mengganti seluruh biaya yang dikeluarkan Nyonya Choi kepadaku tidak mungkin, tetapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas budi, dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tetapi kau bagian dari keluarga ini, menurutku." Siwon menatap Kibum dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Kibum tidak tahu bahwa ayah Kibum-lah yang menyelamatkan Siwon di waktu kecil? Mengorbankan tangannya, mengorbankan keahliannya, dan mengorbankan masa depannya? Kalau memang benar Kibum tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau Kibum tahu nantinya? Akankah dia membenci Siwon? Karena kalau Hangeng, ayah Kibum itu tidak menyelamatkan Siwon, dia mungkin akan menjadi pemain biola yang sangat tersohor dan Kibum pasti hidup layak, tidak seperti yang dialaminya.

"Lagipula sepertinya Eomma tidak mengharapkan pengembalian darimu, dia cukup puas kalau kau mencapai nilai tertinggi, seperti biasanya."

Kibum tertawa pelan. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk poin nilai tertinggi itu." Kibum mengamati Siwon. Lelaki ini sungguh tampan, sekaligus terasa jauh, tak tersentuh, Kibum bahkan kadangkala merasa begitu canggung kepada lelaki itu, meskipun mereka tinggal serumah dan Siwon melaksanakan janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Kibum.

Ngomong-ngomong… Apa yang membuat Siwon berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dari membencinya lalu berubah menerima kehadirannya di rumah ini? Bahkan lelaki itu sendiri yang menjemputnya. Apakah penyebabnya hanya karena penyesalan? Kibum sudah lama bertanya-tanya, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung kepada Siwon. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan, di ruang dapur yang temaram itu. Kibum meniup susunya dan menikmati aroma vanilla segar yang menyeruak, membuatnya santai.

"Ayahku dulu sering membuatkanku minuman ini di malam hari sepulang kerja. Aku akan meminumnya kemudian tertidur nyenyak dengan santai." Kibum menyesap minumannya dan tersenyum kepada Siwon. Lelaki itu entah kenapa membalas senyumannya, lalu ikut meniup minuman di mugnya untuk kemudian mencicipinya.

"Ini Lezat." suara Siwon berubah serak, "Aku rasa aku akan tidur nyenyak juga malam ini."

Tiba-tiba Kibum teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan membuka laci atas dapur dan menemukan biskuit yang dicarinya, oreo dengan gula vanila yang melapisinya.

Sementara itu Siwon menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus tertarik. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau mencampur oreo ini dengan susu."

Mata Siwon menatapnya ngeri, "Apa? Nanti akan jadi bubur biskuit kental yang menjijikkan." gumamnya, mengamankan susu hangatnya seolah takut Kibum juga akan menuang oreo itu ke minumannya.

Kibum melirik Siwon dengan tatapan mencela, "Biskuit ini tidak akan hancur menjadi bubur, dia akan menjadi remahan keras yang memberikan cita rasa khas. Kau belum mencobanya, ini enak. Aku selalu minum oreo milkshake setiap pagi di cafe langgananku."

"Di mana?" Siwon langsung bertanya dan tertarik. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kegiatan Kibum sehari-hari, yang dia tahu Kibum selalu berangkat kuliah lalu pulang ke mansion, informasi ini membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Di Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe dengan nuansa hijau dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang indah." mata Kibum berbinar, "Dan oreo milkshake yang paling enak d dunia."

Siwon terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." lelaki itu lalu melirik ragu ke arah Kibum yang sekarang memecah oreo itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan dan menaburkannya ke dalam gelas susunya. Setelah semua oreo hancur dan tertuang di dalam gelas susunya, Kibum mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya sehingga titik-titik gelap muncul dari susu yang semula putih itu, menimbulkan warna keabuan.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminumnya?" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kibum tertawa, lalu meneguk susu oreo itu dengan nikmatnya, kemudian menatap Siwon mengejek, "Ini adalah minuman yang sangat lezat."

"Benarkah?" tanpa diduga, Siwon mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Kibum dan meneguknya. Sementara itu Kibum tertegun dengan perbuatan Siwon. Lelaki itu meneguk dari gelas yang sama dengannya, sebuah bentuk keintiman yang tidak disangkanya.

Kibum masih tertegun ketika Siwon meletakkan gelas di itu di depannya, tersenyum misterius. "Kau benar, ternyata enak."

Kibum masih melirik gelas itu, susunya masih setengah… Tapi ada bekas bibir Siwon di sana. Apakah dia boleh meminum dari gelas itu? Kalau-kalau nanti mereka minum di tepi gelas yang sama… Bukankah sama saja mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung?

Pipi Kibum memerah dengan pikiran itu, membuatnya salah tingkah. Sementara Siwon tampaknya tidak peduli, dia menatap Kibum dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa diam? Ada apa?" Kibum langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meraih gelas susu itu dalam genggamannya, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa."

Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke Garden Cafe itu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa minuman paling lezat di dunia menurut versimu." gumamnya menggoda, lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum di dapur.

 **GREY MORNING**

Siwon memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Kedatangannya di kampus Kibum ternyata memang mencolok. Beberapa orang tampak berkerumun dan mulai menatapnya dengan tertarik. Beberapa perempuan tampak tak malu-malu melemparkan tatapan mata memuja. Siwon sudah terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu, dari tatapan kagum, tatapan iri, tatapan memuja dan banyak lain jenisnya. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Dengan tenang dia melangkah melalui pintu kaca besar di gedung kampus itu dan melangkah menuju hall depannya. Kedatangannya rupanya sudah menyebar dengan cepat, karena salah satu petinggi kampus tampak turun dari tangga dan menyambutnya. Pengaruh Eommanya memang besar di kampus ini. Karena Eommanya adalah pemilik kampus swasta paling megah di kota ini. 'Meskipun itu tak menghentikan mereka membenci anak angkat Eomma'. Batin Siwon, mencibir dalam hati.

"Tuan Siwon, kenapa anda tidak mengabarkan kedatangan anda sebelumnya?" petinggi kampus itu menyambutnya dan menyalaminya.

Siwon menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, "Saya bukan dalam kunjungan resmi menemani Eomma saya. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan sekalian mampir untuk menjemput adik saya."

"Adik anda?" petinggi kampus itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud anda, Kibum?"

"Yah. Siapa lagi." Siwon melirik beberapa orang yang tampak begitu tertarik, menguping percakapannya dengan sang petinggi kampus ini. "Terima kasih atas sambutan anda,

sekarang saya akan mencari adik saya dulu."

"Eh… Apakah anda ingin duduk dan masuk di ruang tamu atas dulu, tuan Siwon?"

"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali." Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkan petinggi kampus itu.

Dia menelusuri koridor demi koridor berlantai marmer itu dengan tenang. Seluruh bagian dari kampus ini sudah sangat dihafalnya, karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di sini sebelum melanjutkan magisternya di England.

Dia melangkah menuju kelas Kibum, seharusnya, kalau Kibum belum pulang, dia ada di sana. Siwon rupanya tidak salah. Dia menemukan Kibum sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kelas, sendirian dan membaca buku yang tampaknya sangat menarik baginya karena dia seperti larut di dalamnya, tak peduli dengan dunia luar.

Rupanya perkuliahan sudah selesai dan sekarang para mahasiswa sedang berdiskusi santai sebelum pulang. Siwon melangkah mendekat dan begitu orang-orang menyadari dia datang, suasana langsung berubah.

Semua menatap ke arahnya, tetapi Siwon tidak peduli. "Kibum." panggilnya lembut.

Kibum yang sedang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah Siwon, lalu matanya membelalak, kaget.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" suaranya setengah berbisik, setengah tercekik.

"Menjemputmu. Aku kebetulan lewat."

Kibum menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Siwon benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya. Dengan kedatangannya ke sini, terang-terangan menjemput Kibum, dia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan bahwa Kibum adalah bagian dari keluarga Choi yang harus dihormati, Siwon terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa Kibum harus diperlakukan sama seperti ketika mereka semua menghormati keluarga Choi. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan ketika Kibum menatap orang-orang itu, semuanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak berani balas menatap. Well, ternyata kehadiran Siwon cukup mengintimidasi di sini.

"Aku tidak perlu kau melakukan ini semua." Kibum berbisik lirih, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Siwon saja.

Hal itu membuat Siwon terkekeh, "Aku satang hanya untuk menjemputmu Kibum, jangan berpikiran terlalu rumit. Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku."

Ketika itulah Kibum menatap kedatangan Hyeji dari pintu kelas. Tadi Hyeji bilang mau ke kamar kecil, dia mengajak Kibum untuk mampir ke toko roti di dekat kampus sebelum pulang dan Kibum sudah bilang iya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Siwon pulang begitu saja,

"Hyeji." Kibum memanggil Hyeji yang tampak ragu melangkah ketika menyadari sosok Siwon yang berdiri menghadap Kibum, membelakangi Hyeji.

Siwon yang menyadari nama Hyeji disebut langsung menoleh, penuh ingin tahu. Kata Eommanya, Hyeji adalah mantan tunangannya. Dan sejauh yang diketahui Siwon, kedatangan Hyeji kemari, meninggalkan London, kota yang bisa dikatakan merupakan tempat dia menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya masih misterius.

Belum lagi alasannya mendekati Kibum yang masih dipertanyakan. Yang berdiri di depan Siwon adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dengan tubuh mungil yang tampak rapuh dan rambut panjang menjuntai. Hyeji tampak seperti peri yang sangat cantik. 'Aku mungkin harus memprotes Eomma karena membatalkan pertunangan itu,' Siwon bergumam dalam hati, tetapi kemudian menatap Kibum dan senyumnya semakin dalam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Kibum terasa lebih menarik, entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari latar belakang berbeda, sehingga Siwon merasa akan terus menemukan hal-hal baru jika bersama Kibum. Siwon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Hyeji.

"Hai, aku sering mendengar namamu dari Kibum." Siwon bersikap ramah, seolah-olah tak tahu kalau Hyeji adalah mantan tunangannya.

Hyeji mengamati wajah Siwon lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menjabat uluran tangan Siwon, "Aku Hyeji."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman akrab dengan adikku. Keadaan sulit baginya di sini, dan aku senang dia bisa menemukan teman yang bisa mendukungnya."

Hyeji tertawa, "Aku cuma mengikuti kata hatiku, dan tidak peduli dengan pemikiran dangkal orang-orang. Kibum sungguh teman yang baik."

Kibum yang masih duduk di kursi kelasnya mengamati kedua orang di depannya itu. Mereka tampak sangat cocok ketika berhadap-hadapan seperti itu. Tampan dan cantik, dan berkelas, dan sudah pasti sama-sama dari keluarga kaya. Kalau merek berpasangan pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang memandangnya saking cocoknya.

"Kibum. Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh…" Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Hyeji untuk menemani ke toko roti…"

"Lain kali saja Kibum, kasihan Siwon sudah susah-susah menjemputmu kemari." Hyeji tersenyum manis, "Lagipula kita kan bertemu lagi besok, kita bisa kesana sepulang kuliah besok."

"Oh. Oke. Maafkan aku Hyeji." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak sabar menanti besok." Dia membiarkan Siwon dengan gentle meraih tasnya dan membawakan tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar." Hyeji melambai, masih dalam senyum manisnya.

Kibum lalu melangkah mengikuti Siwon. Meninggalkan Hyeji yang berdiri diam, mengamati mereka berdua sampai menghilang.

 **GREY MORNING**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tak terkira, diiringi suara angin dan hujan. Sementara Kibum berbaring diranjangnya gemetaran. Mencoba menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai dengan kepala dengan selimut.

Tetapi setiap suara guntur menggelegar dia terlonjak kaget lalu meringis ketakutan. Tidak ada yang tahu selain ayahnya. Tetapi Kibum memang takut dengan guntur. Dulu sewaktu kecil kalau mendengar suara guntur, Kibum akan menangis meraung-raung. Dan ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ketika Kibum beranjak dewasa pun sama saja, dia akan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya dan minta izin untuk bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sampai badai guntur di luar reda. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat Kibum bergantung.

Guntur berbunyi lagi, kali ini demikian kerasnya sampai membuat kaca-kaca dan kusen jendela bergetar menimbulkan bunyi yang tak kalah kerasnya. Kibum berusaha menahan ketakutannya, sambil menyusut air matanya. Ayah… Ayahnya. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa amat sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan berharap ayahnya masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, gelap gulita. Cahaya yang masuk hanyalah kilatan-kilatan guntur yang menembus kegelapan, menimbulkan bayangan bayangan menakutkan yang kemudian menghitam secepat kilat. Kibum makin gemetar, makin takut. Astaga. Kapan siksaan ini akan berakhir? Kapan hujan guntur itu akan berhenti? Kibum begitu takut, ketakutan yang tidak mampu dijelaskannya ketika mendengar suara guntur.

Ketakutan yang menggelayutinya, entah kenapa, dan entah karena apa. Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Kibum, kau tidak apa-apa? Lampu mati sebentar sepertinya ada pohon tumbang menimpa kabel listrik di luar. Tetapi sedang diperbaiki…" Itu suara Siwon.

Dan kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitasnya, meskipun nanti kalau dia sudah tidak ketakutan Kibum pasti akan merasa malu, dia melompat dengan histeris dari ranjang, melemparkan selimutnya dan setengah berlari, lalu menubruk Siwon dengan kerasnya, hingga tubuh lelaki itu sempat mundur sedikit, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

Pada saat yang sama guntur menggelegar lagi dengan kerasnya, dan seluruh tubuh Kibum mulai bergetar.

"Kibum?" Siwon tidak menolak pelukan Kibum. Dia balas memeluk perempuan kecil itu, berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil yang gemetaran tenggelam di pelukannya. Ketika petir menggelegar lagi dan Kibum berjingkat kaget lalu makin erat memeluknya, Siwon tahu, Kibum takut pada suara petir.

"Sttt…" dia berbisik lirih, berusaha menenangkan Kibum. Perempuan ini memeluknya begitu erat sampai membuatnya susah bernafas, dan Kibum pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar. Siwon tersenyum, kalau Kibum sadar, dia pasti tidak akan mau memeluknya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat, lalu tersenyum penuh syukur, untunglah hujan deras waktu itu, ketika dia menemukan Kibum setelah terusir dari mansion, hujan deras waktu itu tidak dihiasi oleh petir yang menggelegar seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin Kibum sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan siapapun yang dia temukan, Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"Sttttt… Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut. Ada aku di sini. Lampu akan menyala sebentar lagi. Ayo akan kutemani kau sampai tertidur."

Seluruh tubuh Kibum bergetar ketika Siwon mengangkatnya seolah dia sangat ringan, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang, Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti Kibum.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu." Kibum mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar dan suara guntur menggelegar, tetapi kehadiran Siwon rupanya membuat Kibum lebih tenang.

Perempuan itu masih mencengkeram jemari Siwon seolah takut di tinggalkan. Dan kemudian lampu menyala kembali, memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa kuning lampu tidur yang temaram. Hujan mulai reda pada akhirnya, lama kemudian, meskipun aliran airnya masih tercurah ke bumi.

Kibum tampaknya sudah di ambang tidurnya, dia menatap Siwon dengan mata setengah terpejam dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Siwon." gumamnya pelan sebelum larut di dalam tidurnya. Siwon hanya menatap Kibum yang sudah terlelap itu. Dia lalu hendak melangkah berdiri, tapi tangan mungil Kibum ternyata masih menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Lelaki itu lalu duduk lagi dan termenung di atas ranjang, kembali menatap wajah Kibum dalam-dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Last, review~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Hallo guys..

Di sini ada sedikit perubahan untuk cast Tecyeon. Untuk chap ini dan seterusnya, saya akan menggantinya dengan cast Donghae... dikarenakan fanfic ini sedikit berhubungan dengan fanfic yang lain. Jadi, maaf atas kesalahan ini ^^

Dan, untuk fanfic 'Green Daylight' memang dihapus karena sudah ada yang ngeremake, jadi mungkin saya hanya akan mempublish sequelnya saja ^^ yang ingin membaca fanfic itu, silahkan ketik di mesin pencari 'Pembunuh Cahaya' maka kalian akan menemukannya...

 **::**

 **::**

" _Mimpi adalah manifestasi dari kenangan yang terlupakan di masa lalu._ _"_

 **-Grey Morning-**

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Siwon menggumam dalam hati. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati Kibum. Dan dia nampak begitu polos, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah

tubuhnya dengan kesal.

 _Kalau memang baginya Kibum seperti anak kecil, kenapa_

 _dia bisa terangsang seperti ini?_

Siwon menatap Kibum lagi dan menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya berada di sini. Dia takut lupa diri dan menyerang Kibum dalam tidurnya. Lalu menyesalinya. Dengan hati-hati, dilepaskannya pegangan jemari Kibum di jemarinya, dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dia lalu membungkuk untuk menyelimuti Kibum.

Wajah Kibum begitu dekat dengannya, napasnya berembus ringan dan teratur. Dan

Siwon tidak dapat menahan diri. Dikecupnya bibir Kibum lembut. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tertidur pulas.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Pagi harinya Kibum terbangun dengan kepala pening. Hujan sudah reda, tetapi masih menyisakan rintikannya yangmembuat pagi hari ini gelap dan berkabut.

 _Setidaknya sudah tidak ada guntur..._

Kibum terduduk dan menyadari selimutnya melorot kepinggang. Dia meraih selimut itu dan menaikkannya lagi kedadanya karena hawa dingin langsung menyengatnya.

Selimutitu tadinya terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Siapa yang telah menyelimutinya ketika tidur. Ingatan Kibum berputar, dan kemudian pipinya langsung terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Siwon tanpa malu.

 _Oh ya ampun!_ Dengan begitu saja dia memeluk Choi Siwon yang sangat angkuh dan terkenal galak itu – meski sekarang Siwon tidak pernah bersikap buruk padanya, tetap saja image itu melekat pada pembawaannya - Dan anehnya, Siwon tidak menolaknya.

Dia sangat ingat bahwa Siwon membalas pelukannya, menenangkannya, membawanya kembali ke ranjang dengan lembut dan menemaninya sampai dia tertidur…

 _Kenapa Siwon begitu baik kepadanya?_

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

"Kau takut dengan petir?" Hyeji menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum geli, dia lalu menyesap cangkir cokelatnya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, "Kibum, hanya anak kecil yang takut dengan petir."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya malu dengan ketakutan tidak wajarku itu." Kibum tersenyum sambil menatap perempuan cantik di depannya. Oh astaga, Hyeji memang benar-benar

cantik. Kulitnya memang agak pucat, tetapi Hyeji pernah cerita bahwa dia menderita sakit yang lama sehingga harus terus di dalam rumah.

"Sepertinya aku punya trauma masa lalu di waktu kecil."

"Trauma apa?" Hyeji menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di Garden Cafe pagi itu, kebetulan dosen memundurkan waktu

kuliah agak siang karena ada acara wisuda, jadi sambil menunggu jam kuliah, Kibum mengajak Hyeji ke Garden Cafe yang biasa dia kunjungi setiap pagi… Hyeji ternyata penggemar kopi, katanya kopi bisa membuatnya lebih segar menghadapi hari.

"Entahlah…" Kibum berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku dulu sering bermimpi. Hujan badai, petir, dan teriakan-teriakan keras… Aku bersembunyi di lemari ketakutan…" Kibum menarik napas karena usahanya mengingat itu membuat kepalanya sakit,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. yang pasti aku selalu mengasosiasikan hujan petir dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Apa?"

Hyeji terkekeh, "Aku pernah melihatnya di film, ada seseorang yang begitu takut akan darah, dia lupa kenapa, sesuatu terjadi di masa kecilnya tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, seolah-olah otaknya membentengi ingatan itu dan hanya menyisakan trauma. Dia datang ke ahli hipnotis dan alam bawah sadarnya dibimbing untuk mengingat semuanya. dan hasilnya mengejutkan." Hyeji tersenyum misterius, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba menonton film itu? Atau mencoba datang keahli hipnotis?"

Hyeji tertawa lagi, "Dasar. Tentu saja ke ahli hipnotis, siapa tahu kau seperti tokoh di film itu, otakmu memblok ingatanmu, dan kau punya hal mengejutkan yang kau lupakan."

"Oh ya, mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menahan malu lagi kalau bertemu dengan Siwon nanti." tatapan Kibum menerawang dan pipinya memanas lagi mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa harus menahan malu kepada Siwon?"

"Karena semalam aku melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya karena ketakutan." Kibum mengusap pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di sana.

"Tetapi setidaknya Siwon berlaku baik padaku, dia menenangkanku dan menjagaku sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin itu ya rasanya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki."

Ekspresi wajah Hyeji tak terbaca. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut."Iya Kibum, beruntung sekali dirimu."

Pipi Kibum memerah, dia berusaha memusatkan pandangannya kepada oreo milkshake yang sangat menggiurkan di depannya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangkan bahwa dia

memeluk Siwon erat-erat.

"Aku memang sangat beruntung, karena keluarga Jonathan mau menanggungku dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Kibum menghela napas, "Karena itu aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya supaya tidak mengecewakan mereka."

 **^^ Grey Daylight ^^**

Kibum berjalan sendirian di trotoar, tadi Hyeji sudah dijemput supir pribadinya dan mengajak Kibum ikut dengan mobilnya, tetapi Kibum menolak karena sebelum pulang dia ingin mengunjungi toko buku tua di sudut kota.

Sekarang setelah berhasil membawa beberapa buku hasil buruannya, dia ingin segera pulang karena tanpa disadarinya, waktu sudah beranjak sore. Eomma Siwon, Nyonya Choi menyediakan supir danmobil untuk mengantar jemput Kibum, tetapi Kibum menolakfasilitas itu dengan halus, selama ini Kibum selalu menggunakanbus untuk pulang dan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki.

Kibum inginsegera sampai ke halte bus, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus,karena kalau sampai terlambat, dia harus menunggu busberikutnya dua jam lagi. Itu berarti dia harus menunggu di haltesendirian sampai malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berjalan lambat di sampingnya, semula Kibum tidak memperhatikan, tetapi ketika mobil itu semakin mengikutinya, Kibum menoleh dan menatap waspada.

Mobil itu berwarna hitam legam, jenis mobil sport yang cukup bagus, dengan kacanya yang gelap.

 _Apakah ini penculikan?_ Mobil itu mirip mobil mafia-mafia di film. Kadang Kibum kesal dengan imaginasinya sendiri yang membuatnya ketakutan. Lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka sebelum Kibum sempat panik lebih jauh. Yang ada di balik kemudi adalah Donghae.

Lelaki yang memainkan biola waktu itu. Kibum tak akan pernah lupa wajahnya. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Donghae ikut mematikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Aku pikir aku tadi salah orang, ternyata kau benar-benar Kibum. Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di sini?"

"Aku… Eh… Aku sedang menuju halte bus."

"Menuju halte bus? Memangnya tidak ada mobil dan supir yang menjemputmu?"

Donghae mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak suka dengan ide Kibum berjalan sendirian dan pulang dengannaik bus.

Kibum tersenyum, "Bukan Donghae, bukannya tidak ada, Nyonya Choi menyediakannya untukku, tetapi aku menolaknya… Kupikir terlalu berlebihan kalau harus diantar

jemput setiap hari."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi. Sangat berbahaya berjalan sendirian, karena banyak orang dengan pikiran negatif yang bisa saja memutuskan menculikmu demi uang."

Kata-kata Donghae membuat Kibum takut, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, "Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Choi…" gumamnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan

tertarik menculikku."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu. Banyak orang putus asa dan nekad di dunia ini." lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sejenak Kibum berdiri ragu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Siwon kemarin kepadanya, kalau dia harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu dekat kepada Donghae, karena Donghae adalah penghancur hati perempuan dan membenci perempuan.

Tetapi dilihat dari manapun, dia pasti bukanlah tipe yang diincar oleh lelaki sekelas Donghae, jadi tidak mungkin dia dijadikan target oleh lelaki itu. Lagipula Donghae tampak baik dan tulus kepadanya, tidak apa-apa mungkin kalau dia ikut lelaki itu.

Setelah menghela nafas ragu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kibum melangkah masuk ke mobil Donghae.

 **^^ Grey Daylight ^^**

"Kau duduk dengan begitu tegang. Tenanglah Kibum, aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Donghae akhirnya bergumam dengan geli setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Kibum merasa begitu malu, apakah ketegangannya sangat terbaca? Dia dipenuhi kekhawatiran akibat peringatan Siwon kemarin, padahal Donghae sepertinya benar-benar berniat baik kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Kibum pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar. Langit malam sudah makin menggelap, dan kemacetan di jalan raya membuatnya semakin terlambat pulang. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi mansion. Tetapi sepertinya mansion juga tidak akan menunggunya pulang.

Nyonya Choi sedang berada di luar negeri dan Kibum yakin Siwon sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak memikirkan kepulangan Kibum.

"Aku mengerti. Suasana memang terasa canggung karena kita belum begitu kenal," Donghae terkekeh, "Dan mungkin kau mendengar tentang reputasi jelekku. Reputasiku memang jelek kepada beberapa perempuan, tetapi sepertinya berlebihan kalau aku dikatakan suka membuat patah hati perempuan. Aku menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan dan tidak berhasil. Itu saja."

Perkataan Donghae itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kibum, meskipun Kibum bertanyatanya dalam hatinya, Donghae sahabat Siwon bukan? Kalau begitu kenapa Siwon memperingatkannya tentang Donghae? Bukankah para sahabat biasanya saling mendukung?

"Aku tidak mempertanyakan reputasimu." Kibum bergumam pelan, "Aku juga tidak takut kepadamu. Aku hanya cemas karena pulang terlambat."

"Pulang terlambat bersamaku." Donghae tertawa geli, "Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Siwon."

Siwon tidak akan peduli, gumam Kibum dalam hati. Lagipula kenapa Siwon harus peduli?

 **^^ Grey Daylight ^^**

Sepertinya Siwon memang peduli. Itu yang ada di benak Kibum ketika melangkah turun dari mobil Donghae dan menemukan Siwon bersandar di pilar teras mansion itu. Gaya tubuhnya tampak santai, tetapi tidak bisa menipu. Tatapannya terasa membakar.

 _Lelaki itu marah_. Batin Kibum dalam hati. "Darimana saja kau Kibum?" suara Siwon berdesis lirih.

"Dan kenapa ponselmu mati?" Kibum menatap Siwon penuh rasa bersalah, lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ayah memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Kibum bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Seharusnya Siwon tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Aku… Tadi pulang kuliah aku bersama Hyeji, lalu aku mampir ke toko buku di sudut kota sampai lupa waktu… Aku… Aku terlambat pulang jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang bersama Donghae?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya mengamati Donghae yang menyusul dengan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakang Kibum.

"Eh… Aku bertemu Donghae di…"

"Sudahlah Siwon. Kibum tidak harus diintimidasi seperti itu. Tadi aku kebetulan berpapasan di jalan dengannya, jadi aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah malam. Itu saja."

Tatapan Siwon tampak tajam kepada Donghae, "Di antara sejuta kesempatan setiap detiknya, dan kau kebetulan bertemu Kibum?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Mau bagaimana lagi? memang begitu kejadiannya. Benarkan Kibum?"

Kibum menatap Siwon dan Donghae berganti-ganti dengan gugup, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya… Memang begitu kejadiannya."

Siwon menghela napas kesal, "Lain kali kalau kau pulang terlambat, telepon aku. Mengerti?" Kibum sebenarnya ingin membantah.

Siwon tampak begitu arogan dan memaksakan kehendaknya, dan Kibum tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tampak begitu marah, entah kenapa. Seakan-akan sudah siap meledak kalau dipancing. Kibum pikir lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan Siwon mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Mengerti, Kibum?"

"Aku Mengerti." jawab Kibum datar kemudian setengah terpaksa. Siwon tentu saja mengetahui nada terpaksa itu, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan kepada Donghae yang hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkah pergi keruangan santai tempat biasanya dia duduk kalau sedang datang ke rumah ini.

Setelah Donghae menghilang, Siwon menatap Kibum memperingatkan."Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya menjauhi Donghae?"

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Donghae, kami bertemu dan dia mengantarku pulang. Kenapa kau membesar besarkan masalah ini Siwon?" gumam Kibum agak keras, lalu menatap Siwon marah,

"Ah. Sudahlah." Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang tercenung sambil menatap punggung Kibum.

Siwon sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kenapa melihat Donghae mengantarkan Kibum pulang terasa sangat mengganggunya?

Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia melangkah ke ruangan santai menyusul Donghae.

 **^^ Grey Daylight ^^**

"Jangan dia Donghae." Siwon membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan menyesap minuman di gelas kristal bening yang dipegangnya, dia tampak begitu frustrasi.

Donghae yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca buku disofa seberangnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan. Jangan Kibum."

Donghae terkekeh dan meletakkan buku di tangannya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sedang mengincarnya?"

"Tatapanmu. Kau tidak melepaskannya dari pandanganmu."

Donghae mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menatap Siwon penuh spekulasi, "Lalu kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Karena," Siwon menghela nafasnya frustrasi. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tak akan kubiarkan untuk kau hancurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mempedulikan peringatanmu?" nada suara Donghae tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan Siwon yang menajam, seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Donghae tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ini Siwon, sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan sepak terjangku dengan siapapun. Dan tentang Kibum, dulu kau membencinya dan ingin mengusirnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan bertingkah seperti malaikat penjaganya."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ah ya." Donghae tersenyum santai, "Itu memang bukan urusanku… Tetapi setidaknya bisa menjadi pertimbanganku untuk tidak mengincar Kibum."

"Dia bukan tipemu."

"Aku tidak punya tipe khusus. Kau sudah berteman denganku sejak lama, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pilih-pilih."

Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kau sahabatku. Dan aku tidak suka harus bertentangan denganmu. Tetapi Kibum adalah pengecualian. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, kau dengar itu? Dan kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, itu adalah karena aku punya hutang yang sangat besar kepadanya."

"Hutang?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, ekspresinya tidak lagi bercanda. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon mempunya hutang kepada gadis biasa seperti Kibum?"

"Bukan hutang uang. Aku berhutang nyawa kepada Kibum, ah bukan… Kepada ayah Kibum."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang pemain biola profesional, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya, Tan Hankyung? Itu nama panggungnya dulu kalau tidak salah." Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, tampak berfikir.

"Ah, ya… Aku ingat… Hankyung adalah pemain biola yang sangat hebat dulu. Guru-guru musik kami menyebutnya jenius. Terakhir dia menerima tawaran yang sangat menarik di Austria. Tetapi entah kenapa ternyata dia batal mengambil tawaran itu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sejak itu dia tak pernah muncul seolah-olah ditelan bumi." Donghae terkekeh, "Guru biolaku adalah salah satu penggemarnya, dia selalu mengulang-ngulang kisah tentang Hankyung yang jenius dan betapa sayangnya karena dia menghilang. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik klasik, katanya."

"Dia menghilang karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa kabar itu tidak pernah terdengar?" Donghae menatap Siwon tajam, "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Lelaki itu menyelamatkanku dari penculikan waktu aku masih kecil, dan melukai tangannya. Luka itu mengenai saraf pentingnya dan dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi." Siwon mengatupkan kedua jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Dan dia mempunyai seorang puteri."

Donghae mengamati ekspresi Siwon lalu wajahnya memucat ketika menemukan kebenaran di depannya.

"Kibum…? Apakah maksudmu, putri dari Hankyung adalah Kibum?"

"Ya." Siwon mendesah, "Orangtuaku berusaha mencaricari tuan hankyung, dan mereka menemukannya memiliki seorang putri, hidup dalam kemiskinan. Putri dari hankyung adalah Kibum." Siwon menatap Donghae letih, "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku harus menjaga Kibum."

Donghae menatap Siwon dalam-dalam, "Dan apakah Kibum tahu kisah ini?"

"Tidak." Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin diatahu. Eomma sudah ingin memberitahu Kibum, tetapi aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa?"

'Karena dia pasti akan langsung membenciku.' Itulah yang dipikirkan Siwon pertama kali. Tetapi dia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku ingin menjaga supaya hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan sepantasnya. Kau tahu, bisa saja begitu Kibum mengetahui bahwa kami mempunyai hutang budi kepadanya. Dia akan meminta lebih dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kami. Yah, aku tidak menuduh Kibum. Tetapi hati orang siapa yang tahu?"

Siwon merasa mulutnya pahit mengucapkan kebohongan dan penghinaan kepada Kibum. Tetapi di tahannya perasaannya. Donghae tidak boleh tahu kalau Siwon sangat takut dibenci oleh Kibum. Donghae menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Well, tidak kupungkiri, kisahmu ini sangat mengejutkan." dia memasang ekspresi kosongnya yang biasa. "Jangan khawatir kawan, kisahmu ini sudah pasti membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk merayu Kibum. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

 **^^ Grey Daylight ^^**

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kibum tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi. Teriakan-teriakan keras, pertengkaran dan adu mulut panas terdengar di luar kamar, diselingi dengan hujan badai dan kilatan petir lengkap dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat Kibum merasa sangat ketakutan, dia masih kecil di mimpi itu, mungkin empat tahun, duduk di lantai sambil menutupi telinganya, memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

 _Siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu? Kenapa? dimana ayahnya?_

Lalu sebuah tangan meraihnya, lembut. Kibum kecil tersentak dan berseru ketakutan.

"Sttt… Jangan takut ini aku."

Kibum kecil mengenali aroma itu, aroma menenangkan yang sangat akrab. Dan suara itu juga terdengar akrab. "Mereka akan berhenti bertengkar nanti. Sini biar kupeluk dirimu dan kunyanyikan lagu untukmu."

Yang memeluknya adalah seorang anak lelaki. Lebih tua darinya. Tidak dikenalnya tetapi terasa akrab. Akrab tetapi dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengingatnya? Anak lelaki itu bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari suara petir yang menggelegar di luar, mengalihkan Kibum dari suara teriakan-teriakan pertengkaran di luar.

Lambat laun Kibum hanya mendengarkan suara nyanyian anak lelaki kecil itu. Tidak ada lagi suara guntur, tidak ada lagi suara teriakan pertengkaran. Kamar itu terasa begitu damai…

Hanya ada Kibum dan anak lelaki kecil itu…

Kibum terbangun kemudian, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi itu sudah lama tidak datang. Dan sekarang datang lagi menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sama, kamar yang sama, anak lelaki yang sama…

 _Kenapa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **Review ~**


	5. Chapter 4

" _Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu_ _"_

 _ **-**_ **Grey Morning-**

"Pulang sendirian lagi?"

Kibum menoleh mendengar sapaan yang akrab itu. Dia mendapati Donghae sedang bersandar pada mobil hitam legamnya, tersenyum menatapnya. Senyumnya lebar dan ramah, sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia adalah penghancur wanita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Siwon.

Kalaupun dia memang seorang penghancur wanita, sepertinya sah-sah saja, Kibum membatin, mengamati ketampanan Donghae yang halus. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Matanya sendu tapi bening, seolah menarik siapapun yang tergoda untuk tenggelam bersamanya.

"Iya." Kibum menjawab dan mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dilakukan Donghae sore sore begini di depan kampusnya?

"Kau harus membiarkan supir pribadimu menjemput, sudah kubilang, berbahaya kalau seorang perempuan berjalanjalan sendirian malam-malam, apalagi kampusmu terkenal sebagai kampus anak-anak kaya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi dan mencari kesempatan, lalu melihatmu sedang jalan sendirian? Kau akan diculik."

Donghae mengulangi lagi peringatannya, sama seperti kemarin ketika berpapasan dengan Kibum di jalan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan kata-katanya sehingga Kibum merasa takut. Tetapi perkataan lelaki itu memang ada benarnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "Mungkin aku sedang mengawasi kampus ini, mencari kesempatan kalau-kalau ada anak orang kaya berjalan sendirian yang bisa kuculik." Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Mau masuk?"

Sejenak Kibum ragu. Tetapi Donghae tampak begitu tulus. Dan dia kan sahabat Siwon, meskipun Siwon sudah memperingatkannya tentang kebencian Donghae kepada perempuan. Kibum yakin dia bukan termasuk salah satu tipe yang Donghae incar untuk dibuat patah hati.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

"Siwon bercerita kalau kau selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi di sekolah, begitulah cara Mama Siwon menemukanmu, dengan penyaringan anak-anak cemerlang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Donghae memulai percakapan, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, waktu itu perwakilan yayasan Nyonya Choi menemuiku dan menawarkan beasiswa, waktunya tepat sekali karena kondisi keuangan kami sedang sulit." Kibum menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum, "Ayahku seorang tukang bangunan, dan meskipun dia mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyekolahkanku, membiayai kuliahku akan terlalu berat untuknya."

Donghae menoleh sebentar dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapannya yang bening.

"Lalu ayahmu meninggal ya? Aku turut berduka Kibum."

Suara itu benar-benar tulus sehingga Kibum melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Donghae.

"Ya, ayah mengalami kecelakaan di tempatnya bekerja. Setelah ayah meninggal, Nyonya Choi menawariku beasiswa sepenuhnya dan aku boleh tinggal di rumahnya, jadi di sinilah aku sekarang."

"Kau tidak pernah curiga kenapa Nyonya Choi begitu baik kepadamu? Banyak anak lain yang juga cemerlang dan hidup dalam kemiskinan. Tetapi kenapa kau? Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" tatapan Donghae yang memandang jauh ke depan terlihat kelam dan misterius.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… Mungkin karena aku ada di saat yang tepat dan tempat yang tepat. Kebetulan seperti itu akan selalu ada kan?"

Donghae tersenyum muram, "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, Kibum. Semua hal terjadi pasti ada alasannya." Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka ternyata sudah sampai di ujung jalan dekat mansion keluarga Choi.

"Maaf. Aku menurunkanmu di sini." Donghae tersenyum meminta maaf, "Siwon melarangku mendekatimu. Yah. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan tentang reputasiku." senyumnya berubah serius, "Tetapi selama kau masih tidak mau menggunakan supir pribadimu itu, aku akan menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang kuliah."

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput setiap hari." Kibum menoleh kaget mendengar kata-kata Donghae, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan. Kau terlalu polos dan menganggap semua orang di dunia ini baik hati. Kau akan mudah ditipu dan dimanfaatkan orang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." sela Kibum keras kepala, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dengan sopan Kibum melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju mansion.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia merasa ingin tahu. Dengan sembunyi-sembuyi dia menoleh dan mendapati mobil Donghae masih terparkir di sana, mengawasinya. Dan mobil itu baru pergi setelah Kibum memasuki gerbang rumah dengan aman.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

"Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku setiap hari." Kibum setengah berbisik saat berbicara di ponselnya, Hyeji tadi meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pagi dia belum bisa masuk karena sakit. Mereka bercerita-cerita tentang hari itu, dan Kibum pun teringat akan Donghae.

"Aneh…" Hyeji tampak tercenung di seberang sana,

"Kenapa dia repot-repot melakukan itu? Kau harus hati-hati Kibum, jangan-jangan dia mengincarmu sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi korban Donghae adalah perempuan kaya dan semuanya cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tipenya." Kibum membantah, "Lagipula aku merasa aneh, dia berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang bahayanya berjalan sendirian karena aku bisa diculik, dia tampak serius dengan perkataannya."

"Tapi dia ada benarnya juga Kibum. Bahaya kalau kau selalu pulang sendirian. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang jahat yang mengincar di luar sana. Kami anak-anak orang kaya selalu diawasi setiap saat dengan ketat oleh kedua orangtua kami, supir pribadi kami dibekali kemampuan bela diri juga, untuk menghindari insiden itu, karena dari pengalaman, banyak sekali kejadian penculikan itu."

Hyeji tampak berpikir di seberang sana. "Demi keselamatanmu juga Kibum… Kalau kau mau aman dan terhindar dari penculikan, sekaligus mengindari Donghae, gunakan fasilitas supir pribadi yang diberikan oleh keluarga Choi."

Kibum termenung mendengar nasehat Hyeji. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga…

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Dia tadi mengawasi dengan kesal ketika lelaki itu ternyata menunggui Kibum pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan pisau di tangannya, dengan beberapa pegawainya yang kekar dan ahli.

Rencananya untuk menculik Kibum sudah hampir berhasil. Karena dari pengamatannya, Kibum selalu pulang dari kampus sendirian, tanpa ada supir pribadi yang menjemputnya.

Perempuan bodoh! Dia seperti mengumpankan dirinya kepada para penjahat. Lalu lelaki pengganggu itu muncul dan menjemput Kibum. Dan rencana penculikannya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu sepertinya akan terus mengganggu. Dia harus mencari cara lain…

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Pagi itu Kibum mampir di Garden Cafe seperti biasa dengan segelas besar oreo milkshake di tangannya, ketika dia menghirupnya, Shindong sudah ada di depan counter bar itu dan menyapanya.

"Sepertinya suasana makin membaik ya." Gumamnya dalam senyum, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang teman."

Pasti Hyeji yang dimaksud oleh Shindong. "Namanya Hyeji, dan dia anak orang kaya, tetapi dia baik kepadaku berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Jadi tidak semua orang kaya berpikiran sempit bukan?" Shindong tertawa, "Setidaknya sekarang hari-harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya… Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman di kampus, selama ini aku selalu sendirian sehingga setiap detiknya terasa lama, tetapi aku tetap harus berjuang menyelesaikannya dengan nilai yang baik supaya bisa membalas budi kepada keluarga Choi."

"Ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya cukup berat." gumam Shindong dengan ironis.

Kibum tersenyum menyetujui, "Sangat berat. Dulu aku hidup dengan sederhana, tidak memikirkan apakah kita akan punya musuh atau tidak, kami tidak sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu karena pikiran kami sudah tersita tentang kecemasan memikirkan apa yang akan kami makan esok hari."

Kibum mengangkat bahu, "Sedangkan orang kaya, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan cara melindungi diri dari musuh-musuhnya, kemudian saling mencurigai dan berpikir siapa yang menjadi musuh terselubung."

Shindong tertawa. "Seperti halnya sahabat, musuh itu ada di mana-mana Kibum, tidak peduli kita orang kaya ataupun orang miskin. Seperti minumanmu. Lihat, dia berwarna putih bersih, bayangkan itu adalah dirimu dan sahabat-sahabatmu, satu pikiran, sama-sama berwarna putih. Tetapi lalu ada butiranbutiran remah oreo itu, berwarna hitam dan banyak, menodai warna putihnya hingga menjadi abu-abu, bayangkan itu adalah musuh-musuhmu, selalu ada di sekitarmu, mengincarmu, tidak menyukaimu, mempunyai rencana terselubung."

Shindong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah melalui mereka semua, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena mereka terlalu banyak, kau hanya bisa melaluinya, selaras bersamanya, dan kemudian kau bisa membuat musuh musuhmu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya, kalah oleh dominasi rasa susu yang manis dan segar, sehingga kemudian hanya menjadi pelengkap yang manis."

Kibum tertawa mendengar filosofi Shindong, "Jadi pada intinya aku harus bisa membuat musuh-musuhku menjadi manis?"

Shindong tergelak, "Ya. Tetapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menemukan mana yang bisa diubah menjadi manis, mana yang memang pahit dan tak bisa diperbaiki, dan mana yang berpura-pura menjadi manis, yang terakhir itulah yang paling berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Ya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya selain seorang musuh yang berpura-pura manis di depanmu."

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

"Bagaimana harimu?" Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum dan mendapati Kibum sedang belajar di mejanya. Dengan langkah elegan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Kibum. Siwon masih memakai jas dan dasinya sudah dilonggarkan. Lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Baru pulang kerja?" Kibum meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mengernyit, Siwon tampak pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa Siwon?"

"Sepertinya aku sedikit flu. Aku batuk-batuk dari tadi dan tenggorokanku sakit." Lelaki itu berdeham, "Tapi aku sudah minum obat flu, sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Oh." Kibum melirik Siwon dengan cemas, "Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." tiba-tiba lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kibum.

Kibum menoleh kaget, hampir berdiri dari duduknya. "Siwon?"

"Please. Jangan berteriak." lelaki itu mengernyit, membuat Kibum tertegun, padahal dia sama sekali tidak berteriak, Siwon berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya, "Kepalaku pusing seperti berdentamdentam, biarkan aku berbaring sebentar di sini."

Kibum terdiam, merasa kasihan kepada Siwon, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar sakit. Ya sudah, biarlah. Lagipula Kibum masih belum ingin tidur, dia harus belajar sampai larut malam untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan.

Waktu berlalu, dan Kibum larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Diiringi suara dengkuran halus Siwon yang sepertinya jatuh lelap ke dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena pengaruh obat flunya.

Kibum menguap dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam dua pagi, dan dia mengantuk. Dengan bingung diliriknya Siwon yang masih pulas di atas ranjangnya.

 _Lalu dia harus bagaimana?_

Dengan bingung Kibum memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah ranjang. Siwon sedang tidur pulas. Dan ketika tidur lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan. Gurat-gurat sinis di wajahnya tidak tampak dan lelaki itu kelihatan begitu polos seperti bayi, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napasnya teratur.

Kibum larut dalam kenikmatan memandangi maha karya Tuhan di depannya. Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakan sosok ini. Mata itu terbuka. Seketika itu juga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kibum. Membuat Kibum berjingkat dari duduknya karena kaget.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tipikal orang yang langsung sadar ketika bangun, dia mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kibum.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

Kibum merasa pipinya memerah, "Aku tidak menatapmu." dipalingkannya wajahnya, tidak mampu menahankan tatapan tajam Siwon kepadanya.

Lelaki itu beranjak duduk di ranjang, memandangi sekeliling dan menatap Kibum lagi. "Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu?" gumamnya menuduh.

Kibum menaikkan alisnya jengkel. "Kau yang datang kesini ketika aku sedang belajar lalu tiba-tiba tidur di ranjangku. Coba tanya dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Siwon tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Maaf."

Lelaki itu tanpak sakit, Kibum menatapnya dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa Siwon? Bagaimana pusing dan flumu?"

"Aku masih pusing." lelaki itu tampak terhuyung, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Pintu tertutup di depan Kibum, meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap cemas.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Siwon terserang flu keesokan harinya. Suara batuknya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking kerasnya. Batuknya terdengar kering dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Kibum memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah untuk menunggui Siwon, Nyonya Choi sedang ada di luar negeri.

"Pergilah." Siwon terbatuk-batuk dan mengusirnya, dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Dan sekarang Kibum sedang mencoba membantu Siwon meminum obatnya. Tetapi lelaki itu dengan kasar menolak bantuannya.

"Pergilah, kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Aku harus menungguimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini." tatapan Siwon tampak sedih, "Sakit sendirian dan hanya ditemani pelayan sementara kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana."

Kibum menatap Siwon dan menyadari kepedihan di mata lelaki itu. Kasihan lelaki ini, dia hidup bergelimang harta, tetapi kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Kini Kibum mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Siwon selalu bersikap sinis dan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang berbeda, kau mempunyai seorang adik, dan adikmu akan merawatmu." Kibum menyerahkan pil-pil obat dari dokter ke arah Siwon bersama dengan segelas air putih, "Ini minumlah obatmu."

Siwon menatap Kibum, tampak tertegun dengan perkataan Kibum tadi, sejenak dia ingin membantah, lalu dia menghela napas dan menerima obat itu dan meminumnya, ditatapnya Kibum dengan kesal setelahnya.

"Sudah kuminum. Puas?"

"Puas. Sekarang tidur."

Lelaki itu menggerutu, tetapi tidak membantah. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam selimutnya, terbatuk-batuk sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian, mungkin karena pengaruh obat langsung tertidur pulas.

Kibum menghela napas panjang. Semoga obat itu bisa meredakan sakit Siwon. Lelaki itu tampak begitu tersiksa ketika batuk, meskipun demikian tatapan sinis dan kejamnya tidak hilang, Kibum tersenyum, dasar Siwon…

Suara bel dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Kibum, tampak pelayan membuka pintu dan terdengar percakapan-percakapan di sana. Kibum beranjak dengan hati-hati, merapikan selimut Siwon lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia menengok ke lobby mansion di lantai bawah.

Donghae ada di sana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang bening,

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk kuliah. Tadi aku menjemputmu di kampus." Donghae bergumam pelan sambil menaiki tangga, "Maaf aku cemas, jadi aku datang kemari."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untunglah kau datang Donghae. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku merawat Siwon."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Siwon sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang flu dan batuk… Dia sedang tidur di atas."

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya?"

"Sudah, dan aku juga sudah memberinya obat."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan cemas Kibum, aku akan menginap di sini, untuk menemani kalian."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya kalau ada lelaki dewasa lain di rumah ini, dia bisa tenang kalau nanti Siwon kenapa-napa. Donghae adalah sahabat Siwon dia pasti akan Menjaganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. . .**

 **Review~**


	6. Chapter 5

"Pelukan, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan bagi manusia yang mampu menyayangi sesamanya."

- _ **GREY MORNING –**_

"Tak kusangka seorang Choi Siwon bisa sakit juga." Donghae tersenyum sambil melipat lengannya, dia menatap Siwon dan tersenyum lucu, "Kupikir kau bukan manusia. Ternyata kau manusia biasa."

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Siwon menatap tajam, terbatuk-batuk sebentar.

Donghae terkekeh dan mengangsurkan segelas air kepada Siwon untuk meredakan batuknya, "Wah, aku datang untuk menjagamu, kebetulan tadi siang aku mampir dan begitu masuk, Kibum datang dengan cemas mengatakan kalau kau sakit."

"Kibum mencemaskanku?" Siwon bergumam, membayangkan Kibum. Tatapan lembut Siwon itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Donghae yang tajam.

"Yah siapapun juga akan cemas kalau mendengar suara batukmu yang keras dan kering itu."

"Aku tertular salah satu staffku mungkin." Siwon mengerang, "Sial, mungkin aku lelah dan daya tahanku turun."

"Yang penting kau minum obatmu. Sakitmu akan sembuh kalau kau banyak istirahat."

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

"Aku memasak sup." Kibum mengintip di pintu, sambil membawa nampan.

Siwon melirik Kibum dan mendengus. "Aku tidak mau sup-mu, rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Kibum berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan dengan bingung. Lelaki ini memang sangat ketus, tetapi ketika dia sakit, sikap ketusnya berubah menjadi menjengkelkan, Kibum menghela napas panjang, dia harus sabar menghadapi Siwon, lelaki ini sedang sakit.

Kibum memasak sup jagung, sosis dan ayam. Kuah kaldunya menguarkan aroma harus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Siwon merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tetapi dia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura bersikap dingin.

Donghae yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kibum, mengambil nampan itu darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibum, aroma supmu sangat harum, aku jadi lapar."

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan menyesal, "Eh… Tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk." Dia membuat sup itu khusus untuk Siwon. Dia tidak berpikiran kalau Donghae juga ingin karena di ruang makan, koki telah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Oh astaga dia sungguh tidak sopan kepada Donghae…

Donghae terkekeh melihat penyesalan di mata Kibum, dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja, "Tidak apa-apa. Toh Siwon tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti boleh mencicipinya. Benar kan Siwon?" Donghae melirik ke arah Siwon yang tetap diam.

Dengan gaya ala pencicip makanan, Donghae menghirup aroma sup itu, "Hmm harum sekali, rasanya pasti seenak aromanya," diraihnya sendok hendak mencicipi.

"Jangan!" Siwon berseru tiba-tiba, membuat gerakan Donghae terhenti.

"Ada apa Siwon?" Donghae terlihat geli, Kibum bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Aku harus minum obat, jadi kupikir aku akan memakan sup itu."

Kali ini Donghae benar-benar tampak menahan tawa, "Kau mau disuapi siapa? Aku atau Kibum?" Siwon memandang Donghae dan Kibum berganti-ganti dengan muram, lalu mendengus, "Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin dibuatkan susu vanila hangat Siwon? Itu akan membuat badanmu lebih enak. Aku bisa mencampurkan remahan oreo di dalamnya seperti dulu."

"Susu dengan remahan oreo?" Donghae menyela, tampak tertarik, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Rasanya enak, aku sering minum setiap pagi di cafe langgananku, milkshake oreo... Kemudian aku mencobanya di rumah dengan susu hangat dan vanila, ternyata enak." Jawab Kibum bersemangat.

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat betapa bersemangatnya Kibum ketika menceritakan minuman favoritnya, "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mencobanya, di mana cafe itu?"

"Namanya Garden Cafe, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau…" Siwon yang dari tadi hanya diam, menatap bergantian antara Kibum dan Donghae yang bercakap-cakap dan seolah melupakan kehadirannya di ruangan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyela.

"Kurasa aku mau susu vanila dan oreo itu Kibum."

"Aku juga mau satu." Donghae bergumam cepat, tidak mempedulikan Siwon yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." jawab Kibum senang. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nanti akan kubawa minumannya ke sini kalau sudah jadi." Kibum tersenyum dan mundur ke pintu.

"Terima kasih Kibum." gumam Donghae pelan. Ketika Kibum melirik Donghae, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum.

Membuat Kibum membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman lebar.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sambaran petir diikuti suara gemuruh membuat jendela kaca bergetar dengan begitu

kerasnya.

Siwon terbangun mendengar suara berisik itu, dan langsung teringat kepada Kibum, dia ingat betapa takutnya Kibum terhadap petir, betapa tubuhnya gemetaran seakan menanggung rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dengan panik, Siwon mencoba bangun, tetapi kepalanya pening, membuatnya jatuh lagi ke atas ranjang. Dipanggilnya Donghae yang tampaknya tertidur di sofa dengan suara keras, Donghae mengenakan earphone di telinganya untuk mendengarkan musik, sehingga suara keras itu tidak langsung membuatnya bangun.

"Donghae! Donghae Bangun!" Siwon akhirnya berteriak dengan lebih keras, lengannya menggapai dan berhasil menyentuh Donghae, mengguncangnya keras.

Donghae menggeliat, setengah terjaga mendengar panggilan Siwon, dia melepaskan earphone-nya dan mengerutkan kening bingung, tetapi kemudian langsung terjaga ketika petir menyambar lagi, menimbulkan suara yang luar biasa kerasnya. Lelaki itu langsung tegak berdiri.

"Donghae! Kibum! Kibum takut akan suara petir…"

"Aku tahu." Donghae setengah melompat dan berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Petir datang lagi menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan bayangan cahaya yang menakutkan di kamar. Kibum bersembunyi di pojok, bersandar di kaki ranjang, kakinya dilipat di atas karpet dan tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin pingsan. Lalu suara petir menyambar lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi Kibum memekik ketakutan setiap petir itu berbunyi. Dia mulai menangis. Oh ya ampun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Petir ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti menyambar dalam waktu yang lama, karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kaki Kibum terlalu lemah untuk berdiri, dan dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Siwon datang kepadanya, memeluknya seperti malam itu.

Petir menyambar lagi. membuat Kibum menjerit kencang.

Pada saat itulah pintu terhempas dengan kasar, Donghae berdiri di sana, terengah-engah karena setengah berlari. Dan mereka berdua bertatapan.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Kaki Kibum terlalu lemas untuk berdiri menghampiri Donghae, dia tetap menutup kedua telinganya ketika petir itu menyambar lagi dan lagi, menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya.

Donghae melangkah pelan, dan berjongkok lembut di sebelah Kibum.

"Hei… Jangan takut, ada aku di sini." Seluruh tubuh Kibum gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, Kibum menangis dan Donghae mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Ketika petir menyambar lagi, Kibum memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Kibum lembut, lalu melepas earphone yang masih tergantung di lehernya. Dipakaikannya earphone itu ke kedua telinga Kibum. Suara musik yang familiar mengalun di telinganya.

Nadanya… Ini nada yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu di mimpinya… Ini… Ini adalah rekaman permainan biola Donghae.

Kibum merasakan aroma yang familiar itu melingkupinya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Donghae dengan bingung. Donghae tersenyum kepada Kibum. Lalu memeluk Kibum erat-erat.

"Sekarang petir tidak akan menakutimu lagi," dipeluknya Kibum dan dibuainya dalam pelukannya sampai Kibum tertidur lelap.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Kibum sendirian. Dia tertidur di karpet, tetapi selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya dan membuatnya telinganya masih mengalun earphone yang mengalunkan lagu itu dari pemutar musik warna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Kibum tercenung. Lagu ini. Dia tidak mungkin salah, ini adalah lagu yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

 _Apakah Donghae anak lelaki kecil di mimpinya itu? Tetapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	7. Chapter 6

" _Seorang anak adalah kumpulan butiran kasih sayang, dia hanya bisa membenci_ _ketika dia tidak punya pilihan lain._ _"_

 _-_ _ **GREY MORNING-**_

Kibum menatap earphone di tangannya dengan ragu. Diputarnya ipod mini itu, pemutar musiknya masih memainkan lagu yang sama, permainan biola yang pastinya dimainkan oleh Donghae, ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan anak kecil itu dalam mimpi-mimpi yang sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini.

Apakah ini ada hubungannya ataukah hanya kebetulan semata? Kibum beranjak dari lantai dan melangkah duduk ke atas ranjang, dilipatnya selimutnya dan diletakkannya di dekatnya.

Semalam sangat mirip dengan mimpinya… Petir yang sama… Pelukan yang sama… Tetapi bagaimanapun Kibum mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak laki-laki itu dan kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian itu. Kibum melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Ini waktunya Siwon sarapan, dia harus ke dapur mengambil makanan untuk Siwon…dan semoga dia bisa berbicara dengan Donghae, menanyakan kebingungannya, semoga Donghae punya jawaban untuknya…

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Kibum membawa nampan berisi mangkuk sup daging dan telur serta kentang panggang. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan mangkuk itu di tangannya.

Siwon sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, tetapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Siwon mengangkat alisnya melihat Kibum, lalu meraih nampan makanan itu dari tangan Kibum.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya." lelaki itu masih memakai piyama, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja.

Kibum mengikuti masuk, lalu berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan kamar. Tidak ada orang lain di kamar itu, hanya ada Siwon.

"Kemana Donghae?"

"Sudah pulang." Siwon duduk di kursi, "Duduklah Kibum, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan di bawah sana." Kibum berusaha mengatasi kekecewaannya karena Donghae sudah pulang, padahal tadi dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan keterangan dari Donghae. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Donghae karena dia tidak punya nomor kontaknya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu Donghae menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Kibum bertanya kepada Siwon yang mulai mencicipi supnya.

"Lapar." Siwon mengernyit sambil menatap supnya, "Tetapi tidak bisa menikmati makanan, aku tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun."

Kibum tertawa, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Siwon. "Tetapi kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah bisa berdiri, kemarin jangankan berdiri, bangun dari ranjang saja

sepertinya kau kesakitan."

Siwon tersenyum, "Yah… Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu Kibum."

"Sama-sama."

Siwon agak tercekat, "Maafkan aku, sikapku buruk kalau sedang sakit."

"Kalau sedang sakit?" Kibum mengangkat alisnya menahan geli, membuat Siwon menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oke sifatku memang buruk, sepanjang waktu. Mau apa lagi? Begitulah aku."

"Aku tidak protes." Kibum tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Siwon membalas senyum Kibum ketika perempuan itu mengangguk, "Kibum, malam kemarin ada petir. Aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku ingin menolong tetapi tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku meminta bantuan Donghae, apakah Donghae menolongmu?"

"Ya." Kibum tersenyum. "Dia memasangkan ini ditelingaku." Kibum menunjukkan earphone dan pemutar musik itu kepada Siwon, semula dia ingin mengembalikannya kepada Donghae, tetapi karena Donghae tidak ada, dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sampai nanti dia bisa bertemu Donghae lagi.

"Donghae tidak kembali ke kamar sampai lama." Pandangan Siwon berubah menyelidik, "Apakah dia memelukmu dan tidur di kamarmu?"

Pipi Kibum memerah menerima tatapan menyelidik Siwon, "Dia memelukku." Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, musik di sini memenuhi telingaku, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, bahkan suara petir sekalipun, dan sepertinya aku langsung jatuh tertidur."

Siwon menarik napas panjang. Menahan dorongan cemburu membayangkan adegan Donghae yang memeluk Kibum.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut petir Kibum?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kibum tersenyum malu. "Begitu mendengar pertir seakan semua mimpi burukku berkumpul jadi satu, aku mulai gemetaran dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa

bergerak lagi."

"Mungkin ada trauma di masa kecilmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Kibum mendesah frustrasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya, mungkin bisa membantuku menyembuhkan ketakutanku."

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

Kibum takut petir. Donghae membatin sambil mengelus biolanya dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sepertinya kenangan malam itu telah membawa trauma buruk bagi Kibum, malam perpisahan itu.

Mereka ada di rumah. Ibunya sedang berteriak-teriak kepada ayah mereka yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan mereka. Ayahnya telah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi orang terkenal dengan menyelamatkan anak orang kaya dari penculikan. Saraf utama di tangan ayahnya luka permanen, sehingga dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi.

Donghae yang waktu itu masih kecil, mendengarkan percakapan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh pertengkaran dan maki-makian kasar… Well, sebenarnya yang mendominasi makian kasar adalah ibunya. Ibunya menghina ayahnya, mengatakan tidak mau hidup miskin selamanya bersama ayahnya, dia sudah muak dan lelah, dibebani oleh dua orang anak, dan hidup serba pas-pasan. Kesempatan karier ayahnya di luar negeri terlanjur membuatnya senang membayangkan bahwa mereka akan kaya.

Tetapi ternyata kesempatan itu hancur begitu saja.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku lelah hidup miskin bersamamu!" begitulah teriakan ibunya waktu itu. Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi suara guntur yang menakutkan. Donghae teringat akan adiknya yang tertidur di kamar. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berperang mulut, masuk ke kamar mencari adiknya.

Saat itulah dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk gemetaran di lantai, menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis. Suara guntur dan petir telah bercampur dengan jeritan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka, membuatnya berpadu menjadi melodi yang mengerikan. Adiknya ketakutan…

Donghae langsung memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata menghibur dan membujuknya agar tidak menangis lagi. Donghae sangat mencintai adiknya. Hanya Kibum satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Tetapi bujukannya tidak berhasil, Kibum tetapi menangis. Dan kemudian Donghae menyanyikan lagu itu, sebuah lagu kanak-kanak yang diajarkan oleh pengasuh mereka. Dan selalu Donghae nyanyikan untuk Kibum sebelum Kibum tidur.

Kibum selalu mengantuk kalau Donghae menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan rupanya lagu itu berhasil, Kibum mulai mengantuk di dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan seluruh mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Ibunya masuk dan merenggut tangan Donghae, hendak membawanya pergi.

Kibum terbangun dan menangis lagi. Dia memegang tangan Donghae erat-erat, berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil kakaknya, memohon supaya tidak dipisahkan.

Tetapi sayang ibu dengan kasar merenggut pegangan Kibum dan menghempaskan adik kecilnya itu ke lantai, dengan kasar mengatakan bahwa Kibum harus ikut ayahnya, dan Donghae ikut dia. Ibunya lalu setengah menyeret Donghae pergi, tidak mempedulikan permohonan Donghae yang menangis tidak mau pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan teriakan Kibum kecil di lantai yang mernegek-rengek ingin bersama kakaknya. Mereka dipisahkan dengan begitu kejam, di bawah hujan dan suara petir yang

menggelegar.

Tidak heran kalau Kibum takut dengan suara petir. Donghae mengernyitkan dahi dengan suara pedih. Hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, penuh dengan kenangan buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak perpisahan itu, Donghae tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Kibum dan ayahnya. Mereka telah pindah ke luar kota. Sementara itu, ibunya ternyata memilih membawa Donghae bukan untuk merawatnya. Donghae punya bakat biola sejak kecil, dan sang ibu melihatnya sebagai aset berharga. Ibunya melakukan tindakan keji.

Menjualnya kepada keluarga kaya, yang mengetahui bakat bermain biola Donghae, dan bersedia memberikan uang pengganti kepada ibunya karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak kandung sendiri. Ibunya menerima uang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Lalu pergi entah kemana, yang pasti sang ibu tidak pernah muncul lagi. Keluarga angkat Donghae memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mereka berasal dari kalangan pemusik handal, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Donghae. Apalagi mereka tidak punya anak kandung sendiri. Tetapi Donghae tidak pernah memaafkan tindakan ibunya yang begitu keji, memisahkannya dari adik dan ayahnya, untuk kemudian menjualnya hanya demi kekayaan dan segepok uang.

Kebenciannya kepada ibunyalah yang menyebabkan dia begitu benci kepada perempuan. Dia selalu mempermainkan perempuan, terutama yang silau akan hartanya. Kemudian menghancurkannya begitu saja. Dia akan sangat puas ketika

para perempuan itu menangis di kakinya, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan mereka.

Pertama kali dia melihat Kibum dia tahu. Tetapi dia ragu. Namanya sama. Tetapi mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Donghae bahkan hanya bisa mengingat samar-samar wajah adiknya karena waktu itu dia sendiri masih kecil. Tetapi kemudian Siwon menceritakan hutang budinya kepada Ayah Kibum, kepada ayahnya. Membuat Donghae mengetahui semuanya.

Kibum adalah adik kandungnya. Dan Siwon adalah anak itu, anak lelaki kaya yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya, yang bertanggung jawab terhadap hancurnya keluarga mereka.

 **^^ Grey Morning ^^**

"Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk, aku merindukanmu." Hyeji tersenyum girang ketika melihat Kibum datang.

Kibum tersenyum, "Siwon sudah baikan, jadi aku bisa kuliah lagi."

"Syukurlah." Hyeji menatap Kibum, "Kau pasti kerepotan merawatnya sendirian."

"Tidak juga." Kibum tertawa. "Banyak pelayan yang membantuku, dan ada Donghae juga."

"Donghae datang?" Hyeji menatap Kibum penuh arti, "Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendekatimu Kibum, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan dia sedang mengincarmu

sebagai korban berikutnya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku bukan selera Donghae." Kibum tertawa lagi, "Setahuku deretan mantan kekasih Donghae semuanya cantik-cantik."

"Kau juga cantik Kibum, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Hyeji tersenyum lembut, "Menurutmu apakah Donghae akan menjemputmu lagi sore ini? Dia bilang dia akan terus menjemputmu sampai kau mau menggunakan jasa sopir pribadi bukan?"

"Aku rasa Donghae tidak perlu repot-repot." Kibum menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang kepada Siwon, seperti usulanmu waktu itu, aku menggunakan jasa supir pribadi."

Hyeji tertegun, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju, ditepuknya pundak Kibum sambil memuji, "Keputusan bagus. Setidaknya keamananmu terjamin Kibum."

"Yah, meskipun aku ragu apakah ada orang yang mau menculikku."

Hyeji tertawa, "Kau akan terkejut Kibum, mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menculikmu, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Choi."

"Tetapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Tetapi orang-orang jahat itu mungkin berpikir kalau mereka menahanmu, keluarga Choi akan menolongku."

Hyeji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dan menurutku, kalau ada yang menculikmu Siwon-lah yang pertama kali akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia tampaknya sangat

menyayangimu, kau beruntung Kibum."

Pipi Kibum memerah mendengar kata-kata Hyeji, "Jangan mengarang. Siwon tidak mungkin menyayangiku. Dia hanya merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukanku buruk dulu."

Hyeji tertawa, "Tetapi pipimu memerah," gumamnya menggoda. "Tidak… Pipiku tidak merah." Kibum membantah, "Ayo masuk, kita sudah terlambat ke kelas." Merekapun berjalan melalui lorong menuju kelas perkuliahan.

 **^ Grey Morning ^**

 _Sepertinya rencananya harus dimodifikasi_. Dia mengamati sore itu. Ketika Kibum sepulang kuliah keluar dari gerbang dan memasuki mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya.

Kibum memutuskan memakai mobil dan supir pribadi untuk menjemputnya, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa melakukan usaha penculikannya dari tempat kuliah Kibum. Dia harus bisa memancing Kibum supaya bisa berada di tempat yang rentan, dan dia bisa dengan leluasa menculik gadis itu…

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	8. Chapter 7

"Kemarahan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam dirimu, bisa menjadikanmu gila suatu

saat nanti"

 **-GREY MORNING-**

Donghae sangat tampan. Dengan tubuhnya yang sempurna, matanya yang selalu tampak sendu, menyimpan kesedihan tersendiri. Membuat para perempuan selalu ingin mengasihinya. Sayangnya para perempuan itu tidak tahu kebencian Donghae kepada perempuan, dan pada akhirnya para perempuan itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Hari ini Donghae sedang mengunjungi mansion Siwon membawakan buah-buahan untuk menengok si sakit. Sayangnya yang dicarinya tidak ada, dari pelayannya dia tahu bahwa Siwon sudah masuk kerja. Membuat Donghae menunggu hampir selama dua jam. Akhirnya Siwon pulang dari kantor, dan sepertinya kondisi kesehatannya belum pulih benar.

Donghae memandang ke arah Siwon yang masih terbatukbatuk dan mengangkat alisnya melihat wajah Siwon yang masih pucat. "Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kerja dulu," gumamnya.

Siwon cemberut, "Aku bosan di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa tidur dan beristirahat." Donghae terkekeh, "Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang sakit." Siwon menghela napas panjang, lalu membanting tubuhnya dan berbaring di sofa besar di depan Donghae. Lalu dia menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Malam itu… Saat hujan petir waktu itu."

"Ya?" Donghae tampak tidak peduli, dia menghirup teh chammomile yang tadi diseduhkan oleh pelayan Siwon.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat Kibum karena dia takut petir."

"Ya. Dia memang ketakutan dengan petir." Donghae membolak-balik majalah yang ada di depannya dengan tidak peduli.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum? Kau tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu." Donghae mengangkat matanya dari majalahnya, mengawasi Siwon lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu?"

Muka Siwon sedikit merona. Tetapi bibirnya menipis kesal. "Kata Kibum kau memasangkan earphone di telinganya, lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya." Donghae memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, membuat Siwon makin kesal.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Tetapi dia bukan adikmu." suara Donghae menajam, tetapi dia kemudian menguasai diri dan senyumnya muncul kembali, "Jangan cemas Siwon, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Dia memakai earphoneku dan aku menunggunya sampai tidur. Aku menyelimutinya, dan kemudian karena aku mengantuk aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Siwon mengawasi Donghae tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa bertanya kepada pelayan yang membereskan kamar tamumu." Donghae tersenyum dan menatap Siwon, "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan menduga bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Siwon menyela keras kepala, "Aku hanya cemas kau berubah pikiran dan mengincarnya. Kau tahu aku punya hutang budi yang besar kepada Kibum dan karena itu aku bertekad menjaganya…" Siwon mengernyit, "Para perempuan itu, mereka yang menjadi korbanmu… Mereka patah hati dan hancur… Aku tidak ingin Kibum berakhir seperti itu." Ekspresi Donghae mengeras mengingat para perempuan yang disakitinya. Berbeda dengan Siwon, tidak ada penyesalan di dalam hatinya ketika mengingat mereka. Mereka semua mendekatinya karena Donghae adalah anak keluarga kaya, dengan kemampuan main biola yang luar biasa. Mereka semua sama seperti ibunya, yang menjualnya demi kekayaan. Donghae senang menghancurkan mereka semua. Membuat mereka patah hati dan tak berharga lagi…

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepada Kibum kan?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Donghae tersentak dari lamunannya, dia segera mengembalikan ekspresinya dan menjawab, "Tidak Siwon. Kau boleh tenang. Kibum bukan tipeku."

Siwon menyipitkan matanya, "Karena kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang melukainya, kau harus berhadapan denganku." Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merayapi hati Donghae. Dialah, sebagai kakak kandung Kibum yang berhak mengatakan itu semua, bukan Siwon. Siwon telah merenggut keluarganya bertahun lalu, kini, setelah Donghae berhasil menemukan Kibum, akankah Siwon juga merenggut Kibum darinya?

 **:: Grey Morning ::**

"Tadi Donghae kemari." Siwon bergumam ketika Kibum bergabung dengannya di ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Benarkah?" Kibum langsung teringat pada earphone Donghae yang masih dibawanya. Dia berniat mengembalikannya. Seharian ini dia mendengarkan lagu di pemutar musik Donghae, berusaha mengenang. Tetapi Kibum tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa. "Earphone Donghae masih ada padaku, aku belum mengembalikannya."

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau membawabawanya kemana-mana? Sini berikan kepadaku, biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya kepada Donghae."

"Tidak." Kibum menggeleng keras kepala, "Aku ingin mengembalikannya sendiri dan berterima kasih karena bantuannya malam itu."

Siwon melirik Kibum dengan curiga, "Jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin bertemu Donghae ya? Apakah kau punya perasaan lebih kepadanya? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan akan reputasi Donghae?"

"Siwon." Kibum berseru agak marah, pipinya merona, "Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan earphone ini kepadanya." Dan aku ingin menanyakan langsung tentang lagu itu. Lagu kenangan yang selalu ada di mimpinya, Kibum bergumam dalam hatinya, mungkin saja Donghae tahu sesuatu bukan?

Siwon mengamati ekspresi Kibum yang penuh rahasia, lalu memutuskan dengan arogan. "Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Donghae, kau harus bersamaku."

"Apa?" Kibum membelalak tak percaya dengan kata-kata Siwon tadi.

"Kau harus bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu dari Donghae."

Pipi Kibum merah padam, "Aku tidak perlu dijaga, Siwon. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bahwa aku bukan tipe Donghae."

"Terserah, aku tetap akan menjagamu." Siwon melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat alisnya, menantang Kibum untuk membantah.

"Kau… Kau…" Kibum ingin marah atas sikap arogan Siwon, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Terserah padamu," semburnya kemudian dan membalikkan diri hendak meninggalkan Siwon.

Tetapi tangan Siwon menyambarnya, menahan kepergiannya, membuat langkah Kibum terhenti. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." suaranya lembut meski ekspresi Siwon tetap dingin. Kibum mengamati Siwon dan tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Siwon memang tampan, tetapi dari jarak dekat lelaki itu luar biasa tampannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sedekat ini pasti akan meleleh… Seperti halnya Kibum.

"Aku mengerti." Kibum bergumam cepat-cepat supaya Siwon melepaskan pegangannya. Dan Siwon memang melepaskan pegangannya, sehingga Kibum bisa menggumamkan alasan yang tidak jelas dan kemudian melarikan diri.

 **:: Grey Morning ::**

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" Kibum menoleh, hari ini hari minggu dan Siwon tampak tampan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans warna hitam. Lelaki itu tampak lebih sehat dari beberapa hari kemarin.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Memangnya orang biasa seperti kalian akan kemana kalau hari minggu begini?" Kibum mengernyit mendengar istilah yang dipakai Siwon. Orang biasa seperti dia? Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang terbiasa hidup berkelimpahan kekayaan sehingga tidak tahu gaya hidup orang biasa.

"Kalau aku tidak pernah kemana-mana di hari minggu. Dulu aku menghabiskan hari mingguku untuk memasak di rumah." Kibum tersenyum dan mengingat, "Tapi orang-orang… Yang kau bilang orang biasa itu, mereka kebanyakan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan atau taman bermain di hari minggu."

Taman bermain?" Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya,Tempat yang ada kicir angin dan roller coaster seperti itu?"

"Ya dan permen kapas yang sangat besar dan berwarna pink. Dengan membayar tiket masuk, kita bisa puas memainkan semua permainan di sana seharian." mata Kibum berkilat, "Dulu ayahku menabung gajinya berbulan-bulan, dan ketika aku naik kelas dengan nilai bagus, kami pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Dan berapa kali kau kesana lagi?" mata Siwon tampak sedih, mengamati Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lucu. "Tidak pernah. Ayah tidak pernah punya uang lagi. Uang tabungannya dipakai untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami yang makin bertambah… Tetapi tidak apa-apa setidaknya aku pernah ke taman hiburan."

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku tidak pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apa?" Kibum membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang sempat membawaku ke sana." Mata Siwon tampak sedih, "Eomma dan Appa selalu sibuk ke kantor dan keluar negeri. Aku terbiasa sendirian bersama para pelayan, ingat? Lagipula taman hiburan terlalu ramai, dan Appa sangat ketat dalam hal keamanan."

"Karena takut kau diculik?"

Siwon mengangguk. Sejak kejadian percobaan penculikannya dulu, Ayahnya sangat ketat menjaganya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat umum sendirian, semuanya diawasi. Hanya ketika dia beranjak dewasalah Ayahnya mulai bersikap longgar dan memberinya kebebasan. Percobaan penculikan itu…

"Aku pernah hampir diculik waktu kecil."

"Benarkah?" mata Kibum membelalak.

"Benar. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhutang budi kepadanya." Siwon masih belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kisah Hangeng kepada Kibum, dia masih belum siap menerima reaksi Kibum. Bagaimana perasaan Kibum ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya, Hangeng kehilangan kariernya karena dia, dan kemudian berakhir menjadi buruh bangunan yang miskin? Kibum seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkannya, semua karena Siwon.

"Dan kau pasti bersahabat dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu itu." Kibum tersenyum, "Mengerikan membayangkan pernah mengalami penculikan."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingat, aku masih kecil waktu itu." Siwon mengangkat bahu, "Dan penyelamatku, yah, dia sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Kibum menutup mulutnya kaget, "Aku minta maaf Siwon. _'Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.'_ Siwon membatin, ditatapnya Kibum dan tersenyum.

"Jadi? Ayo ganti pakaianmu."

"Ganti pakaianku?" Kibum mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita ke taman hiburan sekarang."

 **:: Grey Morning ::**

"Kibum." suara Hyeji terdengar ketika Kibum sedang berganti pakaian dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu melihat nama Hyeji tertera di sana.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Cafe cokelat yang kemarin kuceritakan." Hyeji kemarin telah menceritakan tentang Cafe baru yang menjual berbagai jenis cokelat dalam berbagai hidangan, ada kue, cupcakes, minuman, dan berbagai bentuk cokelat yang cantik, "Aku bosan di hari libur sendirian. Ayo kita jalan, kalau kau mau aku akan menjemputmu."

Kibum termenung bingung, "Aku sangat ingin Hyeji… Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara bingung Hyeji di seberang sana.

"Aku.. Ehm, Siwon mengajakku keluar."

"Siwon mengajakmu keluar?"

"Iya… Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan hari ini."

"Dia mengajakmu ke taman hiburan?" Hyeji tampak membeo perkataannya, membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Hei kau menirukan kata-kataku Hyeji." Kibum masih tertawa, "Dan kau tahu tidak, Siwon tidak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Hyeji menyahut, "Tapi kalau diingat, aku juga belum pernah ke taman hiburan."

"Apakah kau mau ikut? Aku bisa bilang pada Siwon, kita bisa bertemu di sana."

"Tidak." Hyeji menjawab pelan. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat menghadapi taman hiburan, mereka terlalu ramai dan penuh orang."

"Oh…"

"Mungkin lain kali saja yah kita jalan ke cafe cokelat itu… Semoga kau bersenang-senang Kibum."

Kibum menghela napas merasa tidak enak, "Maafkan aku Hyeji… Kau ingin aku membatalkan ke taman hiburan itu? Aku bisa bilang pada Siwon kalau aku ada janji denganmu."

"Tidak… Jangan." Hyeji mencegah di seberang sana, "Lagipula tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan… Pergilah Kibum… Kita bisa ke cafe cokelat besok pagi."

"Baiklah. Kau istirahatlah"

"Iya Kibum. Selamat bersenang-senang." Hyeji tertawa, kemudian menutup telepon.

 **:: Grey Morning ::**

Kibum mematut dirinya di cermin dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesali koleksi bajunya yang sedikit. Dulu Kibum tidak pernah peduli pada penampilannya, apalagi pakaiannya. Baju baginya hanyalah sesuatu yang sepantasnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengingat penampilan Siwon tadi. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan dengan sweater abu-abu, jeans hitam, tubuh tinggi atletisnya, rambut yang begitu modis, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Kibum takut Siwon merasa malu terlihat berjalan bersamanya.

Akhirnya dia mengambil celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt sederhana warna hijau, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang seperti kucir kuda. Lalu Kibum menatap dirinya di cermin dengan masam. Penampilannya seperti anak remaja umur belasan tahun.

"Kibum?" suara Siwon mengetuk di pintu, "Kau lama sekali. Apakah kau sudah siap?" Kibum bergegas ke pintu dan membukanya, Siwon berdiri di sana, mengamati penampilan Kibum dari atas ke bawah lalu terkekeh geli, "Aku seperti membawa anak SD jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan."

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan mencela, "Ejeklah semaumu, memang begini penampilanku."

"Hei, aku tidak mengejek penampilanmu. Lagipula sangat cocok ke taman hiburan dengan anak SD." Siwon makin tergelak. Membuat Kibum meliriknya marah dan berjalan berderap mendahuluinya. Ketika pintu terbuka, mereka berhadapan dengan Donghae dan Nickhun yang sedang berdiri di pintu, hendak masuk.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Donghae tersenyum tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap ketus Siwon, "Aku mengantar Nickhun, kemarin dia sedang di London, dan sekarang dia ingin melihatmu."

"Kata Donghae kau sakit parah kemarin." Nickhun mengangkat alisnya menatap Siwon, "Tampaknya kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"Well aku sudah sembuh, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menlihatku. Pulanglah," gumam Siwon ketus.

Donghae tertawa, sudah biasa dengan sikap ketus Siwon, "Kami kan baru datang, tega-teganya kau mengusir kami." Mata Donghae terhenti di Kibum yang ada di belakang Siwon, "Hai Kibum."

"Hai." Kibum tersenyum malu-malu, teringat pelukan Donghae waktu itu, "Aku masih membawa earphonemu." Kibum amat sangat ingin bertanya tentang lagu itu. Tetapi waktunya sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Ambil saja, itu untukmu. Jadi kalau ada badai petir lagi, kau tinggal memasangnya di telingamu dan menikmati musiknya." Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

Sementara itu Nickhun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon, dan mengamatinya, "Melihat penampilan kalian, sepertinya kalian mau pergi"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Siwon ketus, dan langsung mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari Kibum di rusuknya.

"Kami akan ke taman hiburan." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Oh bagus, kau mengatakan kepada mereka, dan mereka sekarang pasti akan ikut." Siwon melirik Kibum mencela lalu menatap Donghae dan Nickhun bergantian, "Katakan kalian punya kesibukan lain."

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan." Nickhun mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana dengan kau, Donghae?"

Donghae tersenyum, sengaja membuat Siwon kesal. "Aku juga tidak punya kesibukan, dan taman hiburan terasa menyenangkan."

Kibum tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat ini. Apalagi ketika Siwon menggerutu dan marah-marah, tetapi tetap membiarkan kedua sahabatnya naik ke mobilnya, mengikuti mereka ke taman hiburan.

 **:: Grey Morning ::**

 _Ke Taman Hiburan!_

Nafas Hyeji terengah-engah, dadanya terasa panas terbakar. Berani-beraninya Kibum pergi bersama Siwon ke taman hiburan dan menolak ajakannya pergi ke cafe bersamanya. Berani-beraninya mereka! Hyeji melotot memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang hancur lebur. Kaca-kaca dipecahkan. Buku-buku dilempar, semua peralatan lain berhamburan di lantai, berserakan dan sebagian pecah. Spreinya lepas dari kasurnya, setengah sobek karena ditarik paksa. Kamar itu benarbenar berantakan, seperti terjadi pergumulan dan perang di dalamnya. Begitulah Hyeji kalau sedang marah, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya kalau sedang marah.

Semua orang di rumah langsung menjauh dari kamarnya, tidak berani mendekat. Semua barang sudah dihancurkan dan dilemparkannya. Tetapi dada Hyeji masih mendidih oleh perasaan marah dan murka. Dia sangat marah hingga kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Dengan keras Hyeji lalu menjerit, dan berteriak-teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Teriakannya memenuhi lorong rumah, membuat merinding seluruh penghuni rumah yang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**


End file.
